


Страшный зверь зебра

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi, Milk_fox



Series: ББ-квест 2016 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not So Established Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicidal Thoughts, Virtual Reality, mentions of terminal illnesses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><s>Шрам не болел, все было хорошо.</s> Большой дом, собака, хорошие соседи, социально приемлемая работа — не такого конца Джон ждал, принимая предложение Финча под мостом Куинсборо. Он чувствует какой-то подвох. Финч и Картер с ним не согласны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшный зверь зебра

**Часть I. Хэппи-энд**

Калейдоскоп света и тени совершил круговорот, небо оказалось снизу, сбоку и сверху, земля мазнула навстречу и ударила твердо, как боевой барабан, облекла шорохом старой листвы, вырванной травы и земли. «Повезло… — мелькнуло в голове. — Упал на кучу!»  
Громкий треск.  
— Джон! — отчаянно крикнул Гарольд.  
Машинально Джон потянулся к пистолету под мышкой. Рук не чувствовалось. Непослушными пальцами он зашарил по ткани. Кобуры не было. Тогда нож — он в кармане. Но и ножа не оказалось на месте.  
Джон сцепил зубы и попытался подняться — хотя бы бросить себя между Финчем и теми, кто стрелял. Тело слушалось плохо, со скрипом.  
— Джон! — руки Гарольда вдруг оказались на его плечах, волосах. Руки не сочетались с сухим, раздраженным тоном, которым Гарольд сказал: — Джон, осторожно!  
А потом добавил:  
— Сколько пальцев?  
— К черту пальцы, — прохрипел Джон, у которого перед глазами все плыло. — Где стреляли?  
— Никто не стрелял, у машины на улице лопнуло колесо. Ты чувствуешь свои ноги?

***

Когда Джон первый раз был ранен у Финча на службе, он пришел в себя в морге. Точнее, сначала он приходил и уходил в себя снова. Он плыл в белом мутном тумане, затем начинал соображать, что его везут на каталке и над ним через равные промежутки проплывают лампы дневного света — одна выключенная, другая включенная… Потом каждый раз оказывалось, что это не туман, а простыня, накинутая ему на лицо, и Джон безразлично думал: «Значит, я умер. Ну ладно».  
Но Гарольд откинул простыню нервным движением, и Джон оказался жив, только впереди был мутный бред операции без наркоза и три недели реабилитации.  
Сейчас над ним тоже моргали две лампы дневного света, одна включенная, другая выключенная. За окнами врачебного кабинета густо цвел старый каштан, перекрывая солнце; Джон сидел на кушетке, а пожилой лысый доктор Маркс подсвечивал фонариком его зрачки.  
Гарольд маячил в углу кабинета, делая вид, что совсем не при чем. В честь давнего знакомства Маркс не стал его выгонять. Рентгеновские снимки спины и черепа Джона были развешены на светящейся доске, и даже сам Джон видел, что там все в порядке. Он и раньше пытался заверить в этом Финча, но тот настоял на проверках.  
— Легкое сотрясение мозга, — заметил врач, складывая фонарик и убирая его в карман халата. — Ну, мистер Райли, кажется, вы первый раз у меня на приеме? — он душевно улыбнулся. — Знаю-знаю, вы не любите костоправов. Но придется все-таки прийти еще раз денька через три. А пока — постельный режим, никаких стрессов и понаблюдайте за координацией движений. Если будут сильные головные боли, затруднения дыхания — обращайтесь ко мне или в Центральную. Ну а если так, голова поболит немножечко, то примите ибупрофен.  
— Спасибо, док, — сказал Джон.  
— Если в самом деле чувствуйте благодарность, то полежите в постели пару деньков, чтобы не увеличивать мне работу, — отшутился доктор. — Хотя где там. Не полежите.  
Джон поглядел на Гарольда. Он в самом деле до этого не был у Маркса (по крайней мере, ему так казалось: мутная голова звенела). Вероятно, Гарольд что-то врачу рассказывал?  
— И никакого телевизора или там компьютеров хотя бы сутки! — продолжал Маркс, выдавая, что, несмотря на моложавый вид, ему было как минимум за шестьдесят. Может быть, он собирался запретить Джону еще пользоваться смартфоном?  
— Это не проблема, — неожиданно мягко улыбнулся Гарольд. — Ни отдых, ни отсутствие нагрузки на глаза. Антенну-то Джон так и не починил.  
— Починю, — сказал Джон.  
— Ни в коем случае, — твердо возразил Гарольд и поглядел на него укоризненно. — По крайней мере, не сегодня и даже не завтра.  
— Ладно, — уступил Джон.  
Дожив до его лет, начинаешь видеть, какие битвы невозможно выиграть.

***

Рваные переходы от забытья к бодрствованию — плохой признак. Значит, сейчас отрубишься. Если за рулем — вообще пиши пропало. Говори сам с собой, ущипни, хоть песни пой, но оставайся в сознании. Джон хорошо помнил одного парня: после контузии задремал за рулем, съехал на обочину и подорвался на мине.  
Но Джон, кажется, все-таки отрубился. Только что перед глазами маячило навязчиво-доброе лицо дока, а теперь — очки Финча. Гарольд склонялся над ним: озабоченное выражение лица, брови приподняты, кожа на лбу собралась в привычные морщины.  
— Ты задремал по дороге, — тихо сказал он. — Встать сможешь?  
Джон не помнил, как садился в машину. Да что там, он и путь от кабинета до стоянки не помнил. Как там док говорил — сотрясение? Сколько их было, этих сотрясений…  
— Я упал с лестницы, а не с Крайслер-билдинг.  
Ноги слушались плохо, пришлось опереться на Гарольда и вылезти по-дамски — сначала обеими ногами на землю, потом встать, потом осторожно поднять голову.  
Окружающий пейзаж воспринимался странно — как картинка высокого качества прямо перед глазами. Большой дом за аккуратным заборчиком, газон, пестрый гамак явно восточного происхождения, натянутый в тени раскидистого клена. Подумалось, что такой особняк в самый раз для Гарольда — этакая неброская элегантность настоящего достатка. Потом наплыло: Джон знал этот дом. Джон жил в нем последние несколько лет, вон и окно спальни, вон кухня, там полно разной хитрой техники и холодильник размером с лимузин. В холодильнике, кстати, закончилось молоко.  
Лестница все еще стояла у стены, обещая путь на крышу, и куча листьев, слегка примятая, тоже имелась. Вспомнилось утро — Гарольд предлагал вызвать техника, но Джон сказал, что починит все сам, нельзя же позволять постороннему человеку ковыряться в проводах, а то ты не знаешь, что он там может натворить, особенно учитывая камеры. Финч улыбнулся и махнул рукой — мол, делай как знаешь.  
— Мистер Рен, я надеюсь, ничего серьезного?  
Джон резко повернул голову, от этого картинка немного поплыла перед глазами. У соседней калитки стоял мистер Эмсворт — как всегда сочувствующий и приветливый до зубовного скрежета.  
— Шестьдесят процентов несчастных случаев, происходящих за пределами дома, случаются из-за лестниц! — провозгласил мистер Эмсворт. Потом помолчал, давая осмыслить этот факт, и спросил: — Вам помочь? Давайте я ее в сарай занесу.  
— Благодарю, — сказал Гарольд. — Было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны.  
Благодарность была искренней, насколько Джон мог судить по голосу. Гарольд, спокойно принимающий чужую помощь, — зрелище, к которому сложно привыкнуть.  
Эмсворт сложил лестницу и потащил куда-то за дом. Потом вернулся, приветственно кивнул и посмотрел на Джона сочувственно. Они с Гарольдом как раз доковылять до двери.  
— Спасибо, — еще раз сказал Гарольд.  
Едва Гарольд открыл дверь, как их встретил скулеж и цоканье когтей по паркету. Большой пес, немецкая овчарка, тыкался мордой им в колени и норовил приподняться на задние лапы, чтобы положить передние Джону на грудь, но Гарольд оборвал его короткой командой.  
— Тише, Заморыш, — добавил он, лаская собаку по голове и почесывая за ушами. — Мы заставили тебя волноваться, да? Ну, сегодня с тобой буду гулять я.  
Заморыш. Лоснящемуся, даже толстоватому псу совсем не подходило это имя. Джон не столько вспомнил, сколько осознал, как это бывает в полусне: когда они лечили Медведя, при ветеринарной клинике было убежище, и они взяли щенка оттуда. Кто-то Заморыша бросил. Он был не совсем немецкая овчарка, какая-то помесь. Может, оно и к лучшему, говорят, гибриды здоровее и дольше живут.

***

Джон проснулся на жестковатом диване — из-за спины Гарольда в доме не было особенно мягких кроватей — и сразу вспомнил, что пистолета при нем нет. Он знал, где в доме спрятано оружие: «Глок» — в мини-баре в гостиной, «Зиг-Зауэр» примотан скотчем к нижней поверхности кровати, еще есть винтовка и снайперское ружье в сейфе, гранаты в холодильнике в непрозрачном контейнере, тазер в ящике тумбочки на гарольдовой стороне кровати и инертная взрывчатка в тайнике под кухонным полом. Не говоря уже о тайнике в гараже. Но он обещал Финчу все это не доставать. Он вообще чистит и проверяет оружие раз в неделю, такая договоренность.  
Руки чесались разобрать что-нибудь прямо сейчас. Это всегда его успокаивало.  
Финч сидел у него в ногах, рядом с лампой — книга в руках, чрезмерно сосредоточенное выражение лица. Когда Гарольд читал, то казалось, что он совершает астральное путешествие куда-то очень далеко, оставляя в этом мире только тело.  
— Проснулся? — спросил он, не отрывая глаз от строчки. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Отвратительно, — честно признался Джон. Голова не болела, но под слоем образовавшейся в ней ваты ныло и жужжало какое-то надоедливое беспокойство. Оставалось с неохотой признать возраст: обычно сотрясения Риз переносил на ногах, и никаких проблем они ему не доставляли. Еще он ненавидел так много спать.  
— Ты отключился, как только сел на диван, — словно услышав его мысли, сказал Финч. Отложил книгу, поправил очки. В свете лампы мимические морщины размывались, делая его лицо и старше, и, как ни странно, привлекательнее. — Ничего страшного, после таких травм часто хочется спать. Это нормально. Почитать тебе?  
Джон кивнул.  
Гарольд часто и с удовольствием читал вслух. Сперва такая манера проводить вечера казалась Джону слегка старомодной — что-то из «Домика в прерии» или из викторианской Англии — но он сам не заметил, как втянулся. Джон привык читать для дела, методично собирать информацию по нужной теме, а вовсе не для удовольствия. Но у Гарольда разгорались глаза и глубже становился голос, когда он, отвечая на какой-нибудь вопрос Джона, пускался в пространные комментарии, спорил или соглашался с автором книги.  
И — почти всегда было интересно. Хотя Джону никогда бы не пришло в голову читать классическую новеллу эпохи Тан просто так, без разведзадачи.  
— Фэнь Чунь-юй, родом из Дунпина, — начал Финч глубоким, чуть ироничным голосом, который становился чуть мягче и выше по ходу чтения, — был известен в У и Чу как удалой воин. Он любил вино и не признавал никаких авторитетов…

***

Они не любили гонять кондиционер почем зря, поэтому перед сном Джон приоткрыл окно. Весенняя ночь вливалась в комнату запахом цветущего у Эмсворта жасмина: сосед держал оранжерею, а в летние месяцы разводил цветник. Аккуратно подстриженный газон перед домом мирно дремал в отблесках скрытых травой фонарей (никогда не оставляй периметр в темноте). Если не учитывать оборонительную роль освещения, картинка казалась удивительно мирной. Ровно как сухая, изжаренная солнцем дорога за секунду до взрыва самодельной мины.  
Джон задернул занавеску и обернулся к кровати.  
Гарольд поднял для него край одеяла, приглашая. Джон сглотнул. Простой жест, но почему-то от него делалось странно. Как странно было видеть две зубные щетки в стаканчике на раковине.  
Джон скользнул под одеяло, прижался всей кожей к мягкой ткани пижамы Гарольда. Финч, в отличие от Джона, легко мерз и не слишком любил оставаться раздетым. Зато ему нравилось на Джона смотреть.  
— Я за тебя испугался сегодня, — пробормотал Гарольд, и у Джона снова что-то дернулось внутри.  
Он обхватил Гарольда, сжимая объятия. Пробормотал, с трудом выталкивая слова, которые зрели где-то в глубине:  
— Я иногда не могу поверить…  
— После стольких лет? — хмыкнул Гарольд, как будто сразу поняв, о чем он. — Я польщен, мистер Риз.  
Джон улыбнулся ему в шею, около уха. В горле что-то трепетало.

***

Река Гудзон подернулась рябью, в газоне, запутавшись, дрожат желтые пожухшие листья. Осень в Нью-Йорке. Два человека на скамейке с видом на мост Куинсборо. Риз — один из них.  
— Чем все кончится, если я приму ваше предложение? — спрашивает Риз.  
У него свежая ссадина на скуле и синяк на лбу. Синяк то начинает болеть, то перестает, боль уходит и приходит волнами.  
Его собеседник, невысокий человек неопределенного возраста, поворачивается к Джону всем корпусом: не может двигать шеей.  
— Вероятно, — говорит он, — в результате мы будем тихо жить в уютном доме в пригороде, с собакой и отличными соседями.  
Потом осторожно кладет руку на шею Джона, наклоняет его лицо к себе и целует.  
У Джона смутное чувство какой-то неправильности, но в груди из тлеющих углей начинает разгораться нефтяной пожар. Джон не помнит, что это за чувство, но ловит чужие губы, переплетает язык с чужим языком. Руки ложатся ему на плечи, а потом Джон обнаруживает, что оседлал Финча — нет, Гарольда! — и уже каким-то образом обнажен, хотя Гарольд все еще одет, и они уже не на скамейке в сквере у моста, а руки любовника гладят его живот и плечи…  
Джон охнул, когда почувствовал, как его облекает мягкое, влажное. Чувство неправильности усилилось, и вместе с ним обрело название то, другое: нежность. Нежности и привязанности не хватало места внутри, и они вырывались наружу стонами, шепотом.  
Джон проснулся.  
Гарольд поднял голову и поглядел на него, лукаво прищурившись — он пристроился между его ног.  
— С добрым утром, мистер Риз, — сказал он официальным тоном — и вернулся к своему занятию.  
Не успев сдержаться, Джон застонал снова, вцепившись в простыни. «Мистер Риз», ну конечно. Почему-то это обращение каждый раз особенно на него действовало.  
— Гарольд, ты…  
— Прошу прощения, что без вашего согласия, — заметил Гарольд с интонациями вежливого библиотекаря, отрываясь еще раз. — Но вы так безмятежно выглядели во сне, что я просто не смог удержаться. Да, и вам тоже не нужно… сдерживаться.  
Его губы вновь сомкнулись на плоти Джона, и тот почти всхлипнул — до того это было хорошо.  
Когда он кончил, Гарольд мягко попросил его раздвинуть ноги пошире, воспользовался любрикантом и вошел, не пытаясь подготовить: этого и не требовалось. После хорошего оргазма каждое движение Гарольда отзывалось неповторимым болезненным удовольствием, а сам Джон будто плыл. Ощущать на себе руки Гарольда, его вес — все это до сих пор было чудом. Он глубоко вдыхал знакомый и все-таки не до конца привычный запах с нотами лосьона после бритья (значит, Гарольд уже вставал, побрился и вернулся в постель, прихватив смазку)…  
Второй раз Джон, конечно, возбудиться по-настоящему не смог, но, когда Гарольд содрогнулся сверху, вцепляясь ему в плечи, он вдруг очень остро, очень резко почувствовал — счастье. Да, это то, что называют счастьем.

 

***

Иногда Джону казалось, что он занимается с одной и той же группой раз за разом. Все потому, что несколько постоянных клиентов записывались на все курсы, а потом даже проходили цикл по второму кругу. Лица их примелькались. Некоторым интенсивные занятия шли пользу: они начинали всерьез увлекаться йогой или спортом, уходили в единоборства. Другие… вот как Шейла…  
— Сейчас я покажу вам самый простой способ вырваться из захвата, — начал Джон. — Шейла его хорошо знает. Может быть, продемонстрируешь?  
Шейла покраснела, побледнела, но мелкими шажками вышла на маты.  
Она держалась скованно, неловко, и Джону еле удалось поддаться так, чтобы она таки умудрилась вывернуть ему руку. Он чувствовал, как под тонкой кожей запястья бьется сердце.  
Шейле было лет тридцать, она работала зубным врачом в Кингстонвилле — одном из городков-сателлитов неподалеку. Девушка отчаянно пожирала Джона глазами и машинально горбилась, стоило ему подойти поближе. Он так и не мог решить, влюблена ли в него Шейла, или же видит в нем отцовскую фигуру. Вероятнее всего, и то и другое.  
— Как, у меня получается, Джон? — спросил Майк, один из немногих мужчин в группе, глядя на Джона щенячьими глазами.  
Вот для кого точно отцовская фигура, и гадать не приходится. Двадцатипятилетний кодер из богатой манхэттенской компании, Майк уже несколько месяцев безропотно ездил на занятия сюда, в пригород, и пока ни разу не опоздал. Пришел вроде бы по знакомству.  
— Уже гораздо лучше, Майк, — улыбнулся ему Джон своей «нормальной» улыбкой. — Но больше уверенности. Помнишь, о чем я говорил? Главное — не дать почувствовать свой страх.  
— Вы говорите взаимоисключающие вещи, — сердито возмутилась Бриджит, спарринг-партнерша Майка: высокая элегантная брюнетка, жертва бытового насилия в детстве (о чем, конечно, никто в группе, кроме Джона, не знал). — Зачем вы тогда заставляете нас бегать в начале каждого занятия по полчаса? И твердите, что в случае чего лучше убежать?  
— Одно отнюдь не исключает другого, — Джон в очередной раз поймал себя на том, что использует учительские интонации Финча. Интересно, а Гарольд когда-нибудь разговаривает в его манере? Джон не замечал. — Бегство — самый простой и действенный метод самообороны. Но не всегда можно убежать. Знаете, когда охотятся на крыс, всегда говорят: не загоняйте крысу в угол. Вот и вы — будьте крысой.  
— Я даже не знаю, что меня больше настораживает: то, что вы, по всей видимости, охотились на крыс, или что вы нам советуете у них учиться, — проворчала Бриджит.  
Но Джон уже видел: ее зацепило. Или начало цеплять.  
Он позволил на секунду вспыхнуть в груди непривычно-привычному теплому чувству гордости и осторожной надежды: возможно, Бриджит тоже окажется одной из тех, кому его занятия пойдут на пользу. А может, не окажется. По Майку вот судить трудно: он старательный, но искры пока не видно. Хоть и компьютерный нерд, но Финча ничем не напоминает, кроме очков.  
Что же касается Шейлы…  
Та сейчас спарринговалась с одной из новеньких девушек, и получалось у нее довольно гладко. Она изо всех сил, старательно не смотрела в сторону Джона.  
Ну что ж. Тут есть только один рецепт.  
— Задержитесь, пожалуйста, после занятия, — попросил он Шейлу. — У меня к вам разговор.

***

Кабинет Джона примыкал к спортзалу, обручальное кольцо лежало там, где Джон ожидал его найти — в ящике стола. Джон даже не мог представить себе, чтобы надеть его на тренировку.  
Он задумчиво повертел в пальцах простой золотой обруч. Где же они с Финчем покупали эти кольца? Смутно вспоминалось — какой-то старичок-еврей, что-то нетипичное для Финча. Джон тогда еще толком не оправился от ранений, тоже был как в тумане. Финч повез его за этими чертовыми кольцами, почему-то они очень спешили.  
Шейла неловко замерла на пороге.  
— О чем вы хотели поговорить, Джон?  
Она мялась, как школьница на приеме у директора. «Все-таки отцовская фигура», — решил Джон. А может, она была из тех, кто ищет у мужчин авторитета.  
Джона кольнуло в сердце. Он вспомнил, что изначально Шейла пришла на его курсы самообороны, потому что к ней кто-то там приставал на работе, и она то ли боялась, что этот кто-то перейдет черту, то ли хотела набраться уверенности в себе.  
Вот на этом они всегда и попадаются. Такие девочки.  
— Шейла, — сказал Джон, улыбаясь проникновенной, расчетливой улыбкой. Он вышел из-за стола и оперся на него бедром, все еще находясь от Шейлы на расстоянии полной длины комнаты. — Мне хотелось сказать вам, как я очень рад вашему прогрессу. Мне приятно видеть вас на занятиях, вы многому научились.  
— Спасибо… — пробормотала Шейла.  
— Может быть, вы хотите заниматься борьбой более серьезно? — продолжил Джон. — Понимаете, я боюсь, что этот спортзал уже мало что может вам дать. Могу посоветовать хороших тренеров.  
— Вы считаете, мне это нужно? — Шейла вскинула на него глаза, полные отчаянной жажды. Джон так тоже когда-то смотрел, но это было давно и неправда.  
— Я так считаю, — мягко сказал Джон.  
— Джон, я хотела… — Шейла нервно облизнула губы. — Может быть, мы могли бы… выпить вместе кофе?  
Джон сделал шаг к ней и положил руку ей на плечо.  
— Вы сильный, смелый человек, — сказал Джон. — Я восхищаюсь тем, как вы работаете со своими страхами. Я с удовольствием выпью с вами кофе. Только не сегодня. Сегодня мой муж обещал заехать за мной, у него были какие-то планы. Вот послезавтра часа в три дня я совершенно свободен.  
Шейла судорожно кивнула.  
«Я отвратительно умею общаться с женщинами, — подумал Джон с чувством безнадежности. — Поговорить бы сейчас с Картер...»

***

Гарольд действительно забрал его — на сияющем красным и белым лаком старинном «Форде». Среди стареньких, хоть и аккуратных зданий этого квартала, под выцветшей вывеской «Курсы самообороны Райли» автомобиль смотрелся просто-таки вызывающе. Вчера из клиники они добирались на более приемлемом черном BMW.  
— Кризис среднего возраста, — проворчал Джон, садясь в салон. — И кондиционер в ней неисправен.  
— Да, дорогой, — сказал Гарольд спокойно. — Кондиционер работает адекватно. Да, я знаю, как это выглядит. Нет, я ничего не компенсирую. Подушки безопасности тоже исправны. Я люблю эту машину и буду на ней ездить. Еще вопросы есть?  
— Нет, — Джон перегнулся через рычаг скоростей и поцеловал Гарольда в уголок рта.  
Гарольд очаровательно криво улыбнулся и тронулся с места. Вдоль окон заскользили тихие послеполуденные улицы.  
— Мисс Эрлиц? — спросил Финч после короткого молчания. — Это ей ты хотел дать понять, что занят?  
Разумеется, Гарольд был в курсе.  
— Угу, — сказал Джон.  
— Не слишком ли… грубовато получилось? Слегка клишировано? — спросил Гарольд.  
— Вся наша жизнь — клише, — ответил Джон, блаженно вытягивая ноги. Он не собирался признаваться в этом Гарольду, но у старых претенциозных машин были свои преимущества. — Я пытался дать ей понять более тонкими методами. Не вышло.  
— И все-таки…  
— Она сильнее, чем кажется.  
— Да, — сказал Гарольд, помолчав. — Судя по ее постам во Friendczar…  
Они выехали на шоссе, и мимо замелькали аккуратные поля с далекими фермерскими постройками. Джон подумал, что надо, действительно, выбрать время и съездить к Картер, давно не виделись. Потом что-то — может быть, мысль насчет клише — толкнуло его спросить:  
— Гарольд, тебе не кажется, что нам что-то слишком часто приходится это делать?  
Гарольд сразу же понял, о чем он.  
— C твоими внешними данными и искренним желанием помогать людям вовсе не удивительно, что ученики обоего пола довольно часто начинают испытывать к тебе не только уважительные чувства.  
Джон сглотнул.  
— Как ты можешь… так вот просто говорить это? — пробормотал он с трудом, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Знаешь, Джон, — Гарольд мимолетно обернулся к нему и вновь сосредоточил внимание на дороге. — Одно из преимуществ этого периода в нашей с тобой жизни — то, что я наконец-то могу говорить именно то, что мне хочется сказать.  
Джону захотелось замереть в этом моменте, как мухе в янтаре.  
Они уже сворачивали к дому, как Гарольд неожиданно добавил:  
— Если уж мы заговорили о том, что мы делаем слишком часто… — его голос стал очень мягок. — Я понимаю, что это не в традиции… и, вероятно, не мое дело... но я заметил, что ты до сих пор никому не позвонил. И я вижу, тебе было не до того. Может быть, в этом году мне самому заняться подготовкой?  
«О Боже, что он имеет в виду?» — панически пронеслось в голове у Джона.  
Кажется, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Гарольд терпеливо пояснил:  
— Я о дне рождения.  
— Чьем?  
Гарольд улыбнулся.  
— Ну, твой мы отпраздновали месяц назад. Значит, методом исключения остается мой, потому что день рождения королевы Англии — на пару дней позже.

***

— Да, — сказал Джон, — мороженое. Ванильное. Семь, нет, десять литров, — поправился он, глядя на список приглашенных и прикидывая, что остаток можно всегда положить в морозильник. — И вафельные стаканчики, и одноразовые скупы… да, по тому же адресу.  
— Благодарю вас, Джон! — весело ответил приятный девичий голос. — У вас скидка пятнадцать процентов как у наших постоянных клиентов.  
— Спасибо, Меган, — Джон прервал вызов.  
После чего уставился на открытое перед ним приложение планировщика с веселенькими разноцветными вкладками, на одной из которых его собственным почерком было нацарапано «Лучшее мороженое в НЙ, Меган», адрес и телефон. Это было странно. Он не очень хорошо помнил, как и при каких обстоятельствах делал эту запись. Когда-то он планировал боевые операции, а теперь вот перед ним список кейтеринговых служб, клининговое агентство, доставка льда…  
Зато Джон хорошо помнил свое удивление в тот момент, когда он узнал, что Гарольд любит мороженое. Ему казалось, что если Финч и имеет какую-нибудь маленькую слабость, это должно было быть что-нибудь чрезвычайно респектабельное — ну вот как первые издания, виниловые пластинки и зеленый чай, которые тот ему подкинул в качестве отвлекающего маневра в первые месяцы после знакомства. Дорогой коньяк, например. Сигары какие-нибудь гаванские. (Сам Джон не курил и запах дыма терпеть не мог, так что в сигарах разбирался чисто теоретически.)  
Но мороженое?  
Сдала Гарольда Грейс — уже тогда, когда Джон разрешил себе с ней разговаривать. Они тогда полетели в Италию вдвоем с Финчем... в общем, ради Грейс и полетели. Гарольд непременно решил объясниться. Джон поехал в качестве подкрепления, хотя сам с удовольствием остался бы дома — ему было стыдно. В первую очередь за то, что не подал никакого знака, хотя имел такую возможность. Потом — за то, что как ни крути, а Гарольда он увел. Сколько бы там Финч ни разглагольствовал, Джон был уверен: тот вернулся бы к Грейс, если бы никто не заслонял дорогу. В общем, ужасно неловкая получилась ситуация.  
Но обошлось малой кровью — уже на второй день они с Грейс пили кофе вдвоем. Тогда она и посвятила его в Великую Тайну мороженого. С тех пор каждый год в день рождения Гарольда мороженое составляло основу праздничного стола. Гости иногда высказывали скромные пожелания относительно разнообразия рациона, но Джон был непреклонен.  
Это было что-то вроде тонкой дружеской мести. Только сравнительно недавно Джон узнал, что Финч больше любит кофе, а сенчей себя наказывал (вкус у нее своеобразный); и что к первым изданиям он равнодушен, хотя ощущение хорошей книги в руках действительно любит, причем чем она более зачитанная, тем лучше. Просто эксцентричному миллиардеру Гарольду Финчу требовались проявления эксцентричности — вот Гарольд их и завел.  
Еще немного посидев на телефоне, Джон обзвонил давно знакомых поставщиков хорошего алкоголя, кондитера, организатора праздников и успел традиционно отказаться от кучи дополнительных услуг.  
— Нет, Том, нам не нужен ведущий. Ради бога, ему же не десять лет, взрослые люди смогут себя занять.  
— Одно дело «могут себя занять», и совсем другое — чтобы праздник потом вспоминали весь год, — голос в трубке звучал добродушно, но решительно, примета отличного продавца. — Джон, у нас тут отличный парень работает, в прошлом году его еще не было. На него в очередь стоят! Но тебе, по дружбе…  
— Оставь его себе по дружбе, — посоветовал Джон. — Как будто мы с тобой в первый раз работаем.  
— И я не оставляю попыток сделать вам нормальный праздник! Как хочешь. Сам потом будешь жалеть!  
— Буду, — коротко согласился Риз и повесил трубку.  
Подготовка утомляла. Со спецоперациями по крайней мере не приходилось заботиться, чтобы все остались довольны. С другой стороны, в списке гостей значились такие люди, что их достаточно собрать вместе — и… «Можно бросать гранату, — подсказало внутреннее чувство мирового баланса. — А впрочем, гранаты не хватит. Бомбу. Атомную».  
Вот еще одно удивительное открытие: Гарольду действительно нравились эти сборища. Нет, спроси его, так он скажет, что вполне мог бы без них и обойтись. Но после шестидесяти обходиться без какой-нибудь ерунды просто вредно для здоровья.

***

К Картер Джон поехал ближе к вечеру — как всегда, сидеть на парковой скамейке в их личном, не слишком популярном, но ставшим уютным силой привычки уголке. Рядом за невысокой оградой прятался то ли заброшенный частный сад, то ли секретный дом — в общем, что-то невнятное, окруженное забором. По соседству тихо разваливались два прогоревших торговых центра. Район считался неблагополучным, и в этом парке было тихо — ни мам с колясками, ни шумных молодежных компаний. Самое то для встреч с другом. Риз как-то предлагал ради приличия переместиться в кафе — Картер фыркнула: «Это свидание?» — и они продолжили традицию пить пиво на парковой скамейке.  
— Мучаешься с подарком? — сочувственно проговорила Джосс, открывая бутылку.  
— Я всегда с ним мучаюсь.  
— Дай бог, чтоб это были самые серьезные твои проблемы. Хотя я всегда считала, что у тебя нет проблем с пониманием чужих желаний, — она сделала ударение на слове «чужих».  
Джон чуть усмехнулся.  
— Ему мало что нужно из тех вещей, которые можно купить.  
— Даже ты, Джон, не можешь подарить ему мир во всем мире, перевязанный ленточкой.  
Джон фыркнул снова. Джосс до сих пор была одной из немногих, кто заставлял его смеяться искренне.  
— Это к Уиллу, его приемному племяннику. Ты знаешь, они делают успехи в этом их проекте с водоснабжением.  
— Ты говорил. Нет, серьезно. Идеальный подарок — это то, чего хочешь, но чего никогда бы не купил себе сам, — явно процитировала Джосс.  
Джон на мгновение задумался. У Гарольда были маленькие слабости, и обычно он потворствовал им с явным удовольствием. Хороший чай (только не сенча), старинная живопись, антикварные компьютеры и еще более антикварные автомобили. Теперь они могли позволить себе почти все, чего попросит душа.  
Раньше Джон подарил бы ему пистолет. Хорошую, надежную пушку. И заставил бы его наконец научиться ею пользоваться. Отличный был бы подарок.  
— Финч как-то подарил мне квартиру, — сказал он.  
Джосс изумленно подняла брови.  
— Да. Куча пространства с дизайнерской мебелью, где я не знал, куда деваться. Тоже на день рождения в первый год работы.  
— Это любовь, — покачала головой Картер. — Ты теперь должен ему яхту.  
— Так можно дойти до дворца, а их в мире маловато. Кстати, как тебе на новой квартире? — спросил он, меняя тему.  
— Тесновато, — признала Джосс. — Но с тех пор, как Тейлор уехал в колледж, мне многого и не надо. Сам знаешь, я дома только сплю. Работы очень много.  
— Настолько, что опять не придешь, если я тебя приглашу?  
Картер пожала плечами.  
— Мы взрослые люди, Джон. Нам не обязательно дружить семьями, чтобы показать, как мы друг к другу относимся.  
Риз кивнул, соглашаясь. Вечеринка и без Джосс напоминала съезд «вспомним былое». А еще Джосс, кажется, так никогда и не простила Финчу то, какими методами он добивался победы над Самаритянином.  
Сам Джон простил легко. Как всегда. Нечего было прощать.  
— Ты никогда не думала, что все это слишком… — Джон осекся, не сумев сформулировать. Мысль грызла изнутри который день, вместе с иногда наплывающими приступами дезориентации.  
— Слишком что? — спросила Джосс.  
— Странно. Идиллически. Идеально — как ни назови.  
— Знакомая песня, — понимающе кивнула Картер. — Надо уметь принимать подарки, Джон. Если долгое время тебе было плохо — это не значит, что не может быть хорошо.  
Риз покачал головой.  
— Я, знаешь, не привык.  
Джосс мягко положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Людям свойственно устраивать свою жизнь так, чтобы быть счастливыми, Джон, — сказала она. — Неужели вы с Гарольдом не заслужили счастья? Не заработали его? Неужели вы не достойны того, чтобы жить как люди?  
— Гарольд — возможно.  
— Брось, Джон! Даже если считать только по факту, спасенные тобою жизни давно уже перевесили тех, кому ты помог отправиться на тот свет.  
— Арифметика морали?  
— Вот именно, — парировала Картер. — Если мораль не поддается арифметике, то какая разница? Католики вообще верят, что искреннее раскаяние ценнее безгрешности. Притча о блудном сыне и все такое. Ты католик?  
— Родители были протестанты.  
— Оно и видно, — она похлопала его по руке. — Кто хороший, кто плохой — заранее определено, и плохие отправляются в ад, как ни крути?.. Друг мой, эти твои мысли — просто беспомощность перед мирной жизнью.  
Риз криво улыбнулся.  
— Думаешь, у меня ПТСР?  
— Джон, ты боишься заказать торт. Как я еще могу это объяснить? — Джосс развела руками. — Ну же, будь мужчиной. Это всего-то хэппи-энд. Ты справишься.

***

Джон встретил Грейс в аэропорту, еле разглядев среди пестрой толпы. Грейс — это не великолепная Зои, которую невозможно пропустить. Рыжеволосая художница выглядела обыденно в своем темно-синем кардигане и бежевом брючном ансамбле. К тому же, в толпах она всегда терялась, уходила в себя, и ее милое интеллигентное лицо сразу становилось невзрачным и озабоченным.  
— Какие планы по поводу визита на родину? — спросил Джон, забирая у нее сумку.  
Было приятно видеть, как мелкие черты Грейс преображает ясная, ровная улыбка, идущая словно откуда-то глубоко из сердца. Он очень понимал Гарольда. Мужчины должны выстраиваться в очередь за право лицезреть такое. Вот она, истинная красота, неподвластная возрасту.  
— После вас навещу маму, — сказала Грейс, — и старых друзей. Еще мы договорились пересечься с Самантой, она обещала мне экскурсию по самым загадочным местам Нью-Йорка.  
Джон внутренне содрогнулся, представив, куда Рут и Шоу могут затащить Грейс. С другой стороны, он доверял им в плане ее безопасности… почти.  
— Главная загадка — как это она разрешает тебе называть ее Самантой.  
— Ну, как-никак, она меня чуть не убила, — хихикнула Грейс. — Это сближает.  
С Грейс было легко. Как и он сам, она получила серьезные душевные раны, причем от людей, которые должны бы были заботиться о ее интересах. Но вместо душевной анестезии, с которой, как иногда думал Джон, в его случае не справятся и пятьдесят лет мирной жизни, Грейс приобрела исключительную чуткость и такую же глубокую, как у Гарольда, доброту.  
Но даже при такой доброте самого Гарольда она простить не смогла. Джон ее тоже понимал. Ему самому тяжело было переживать даже те случаи, когда Гарольд просто сбегал от них с Шоу, не подстраивая свою смерть. Он вообще удивлялся, что Грейс приезжала в гости — редко и ненадолго, но приезжала, даже останавливалась в их доме.  
Все-таки Гарольду и Грейс следовало остаться вместе.  
— Я тоже никогда не могла выбрать ему подарок, — сказала Грейс задумчиво, когда Джон озадачил ее своей проблемой на пути к дому. — С другой стороны, я никогда его не знала, как ты…  
— Сильно сказано, — заметил Джон. — Я тоже знаю о нем немного.  
— Ты знаешь, что он родился десятого июня, — вздохнула Грейс. — Когда мы встречались, я думала, что день рождения у него пятого марта.  
У Джона что-то зябко пробежало по позвоночнику. Ему до сих пор было странно, что Гарольд раскрыл ему вот такую информацию… может быть, конечно, это была не настоящая дата, а всего лишь день рождения Рена — чтобы Уильям Ингрэм не удивлялся. Может быть, как раз у Грейс — настоящая…  
Кончилось тем, что по дороге из Джей-Эф-Кей они сделали крюк и заехали в несколько арт-бутиков на Манхэттене, где Джон в очередной раз убедился, что ничего не понимает в искусстве, а Грейс периодически делала такое лицо, будто ей удаляли зубы без наркоза, но она была слишком вежлива, чтобы сказать об этом. Так ничего и не выбрали.  
Вечером, перед сном, когда была распита бутылка вина на троих и Грейс благополучно разместилась в спальне для гостей, Джон признался Гарольду, что подарка он так и не нашел.  
— О чем ты? — удивился Гарольд. — Мы ведь, кажется, договорились еще в прошлом году, что ты берешь на себя организацию, и другого подарка мне не нужно… — помолчав, он добавил то ли грустно, то ли мечтательно: — Знаешь, я всегда любил свои дни рождения. Отец старался устроить настоящий праздник… но вот с гостями было сложно, потому что летом все либо разъезжались, либо, уже в старших классах, начинались экзамены. Мы с ним праздновали вдвоем. В детстве он возил меня в планетарий.  
До дрожи странно было слышать, как Гарольд вот так откровенничает. Или не откровенничает. Картер как-то раз рассказала Джону, что Гарольд обмолвился ей о братьях, столкнувших его в бассейн. Насколько Джон знал (и это подтверждали сведения Рут), Гарольд был единственным ребенком.  
Но звездное небо он действительно любил, знал по названиям и созвездиям.  
Тут Джона осенило.  
Несмотря на то, что заказ он разместил ночью, курьер привез телескоп уже в десять утра, задолго до того, как начали собираться гости.

***

Рут приехала одна, без Шоу. Джон только получил от нее краткую пометку, что она не собирается бросать две осложненных туберкулезом беременности и заражение каким-то редким паразитом в острой стадии ради дурацких посиделок. Письмо заканчивалось в ее стиле: «Подождете, пока я приеду в червивое яблоко за припасами».  
А Рут прокралась в дом незаметно — впрочем, сложно прокрасться, если у тебя есть ключи и открытое приглашение заходить в любое время — и с утра Джон обнаружил ее на кухне, жарящей блинчики.  
Когда он попытался стянуть один, она легонько ударила его по руке лопаткой.  
— Это не тебе, это имениннику, — сказала она укоризненно. — Тебе я пожарила сосиски.  
Гарольд спустился к завтраку позже, еще в пижаме и сонно моргая глазами. Джон помнил, что эта любовь поспать тоже выяснилась не сразу и стала для него неожиданностью. Он привык к Гарольду, который спал четыре-пять часов, редко шесть, вставал ни свет ни заря и через двадцать минут выходил из ванной в костюме-тройке.  
— Саманта! — Гарольд сдержано просиял, увидев ее. — Признаться, я думал, что без Самин ты не выберешься…  
— Я тоже думала приехать попозже, — Рут широко улыбнулась. — Но поняла, что слишком соскучилась. Даже по тебе, большой ты громила, — она обернулась к Джону. — Так что можешь взять вот этот блинчик, он подгорел.  
Джон приподнял брови. На его тренированный взгляд все блинчики удались совершенно одинаково — близко к идеалу.  
Джону иногда казалось, что Рут намеренно изображает из себя стереотипную женщину. Даже не так — «девочку». А может, не изображает.  
Джон послушно переложил на тарелку верхний блинчик, а потом еще три. Рут сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.

***

Большую часть припасов для вечеринки привезли еще вчера, но еда начала прибывать только после завтрака. Рут неожиданно взяла на себя руководство расстановкой, причем делала это с таким видом, будто лучше Джона знала, что написано у него в планировщике. Возможно, так оно и было.  
Джон в результате смог ускользнуть с Гарольдом наверх и они помогли друг другу одеваться. Ну или близко к тому… Все-таки что-то было восхитительно непристойное, чтобы ублажать друг друга ртом и руками, когда внизу Рут гоняет парочку курьеров, чтобы накрыли шведский стол в саду. У Джона сердце трепетало в груди, как не трепетало даже в средней школе, когда он вел свою девушку на танцы. Правда, Джон очень смутно помнил то время, как за треснутым стеклом.  
— Что ты со мной делаешь… — пробормотал он еле слышно Гарольду в шею после, прижимая его к себе.  
— Ничего такого, что вы бы не делали со мной, мистер Риз, — ответил ему Гарольд с фирменной своей смесью мягкости и колкости. У Джона всегда голова шла кругом от одних интонаций.

***

Грейс, сраженная разницей во времени, зевая, спустилась из спальни ближе к одиннадцати. Примерно тогда же начали собираться остальные гости.  
Фаско и Элаис (то есть Чарли Бертон) прибыли вместе. То, что у Фаско сломалась машина, а Чарли его подвозил, так как они жили недалеко друг от друга, показалось Джону даже менее сюрреалистичным, чем тот факт, что практически с порога Элаис зацепил Финча разговором о новой федеральной тестовой программе — мол, что он думает о ней с позиции бывшего университетского преподавателя. Джон так до сих пор и не был уверен, преподает ли Элаис по-настоящему. Возможно, он взялся за старое и воплощает через школу какой-то свой коварный план. Причем план очень долгоиграющий — за последние несколько лет его схема яснее не стала.  
А вот Фаско, поседевший, еще более округлившийся, о полицейской работе разговаривать отказался наотрез.  
— Они преступают закон, мы их ловим, — сказал он. — Все как всегда. Вот послушайте лучше, что Ли…  
Ли учился в Гарварде, чем его отец гордился куда больше, чем собственным капитанским постом, и ни о чем другом говорить просто не мог. Тут он напал на благодарного слушателя: хвастовству такого рода Джон мог внимать часами, даже не особенно скучая. Он считал, что Лайонел заслужил.  
Зои Морган явилась неожиданно неяркая, без каблуков и без косметики, в черных джинсах и черной шелковой блузке. Поцеловала Джона (а также украдкой похлопала его по заднице), обняла Гарольда. Привела с собой нынешнего мужчину: парня лет тридцати пяти, который не сводил с нее восхищенных глаз и сразу же невзлюбил Джона. Несмотря на то, что Зои, улыбаясь, сказала ему:  
— Успокойся, милый, Джон у нас давно и прочно занят. Даже в прежние годы я его в лучшем случае одалживала.  
Джону нечего было на это ответить, и он сбежал от Зои, признавая свое поражение.  
Зои привезла сигнальные экземпляры своей новой книги — Гарольд долго благодарил и, кажется, чуть было не улизнул в свой кабинет тут же читать, но вежливость перевесила.  
Впрочем, чуть позже Джон его именно в кабинете и застал — вместе с Контрол. Голова к голове они с Гарольдом склонились к монитору и что-то напряженно обсуждали тихими голосами.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросил Джон.  
Они с Гарольдом, конечно, давно не занимались этими делами и не общались с Машиной — если Гарольд не врал. Но «отряды» по работе с иррелевантными номерами существовали и множились. Контрол, удалившаяся от дел в ЦРУ после года в тюрьме Самаритянина, координировала их работу с правительством. Порой она обращалась к Гарольду за консультацией — по старой памяти. Иногда Джон участвовал тоже.  
— Нет необходимости, — сказал Гарольд отсутствующим тоном. — Вопрос чисто технический.  
— Может быть, не сейчас? — сказал Джон с легкой укоризной. — У тебя гости все-таки. Пирс только что приехал.  
— Да? — Гарольд обернулся. — Я хотел обсудить с ним новый алгоритм…  
— И уехал, — безжалостно закончил Джон. — Он сказал, что на минуту, вот на минуту и остался. Джо, Харпер и эта их новая девочка передают приветы.  
— Да, довольно неловко, — пробормотал Гарольд, возвращаясь к экрану, на котором висело штук двадцать открытых окон сразу. — Еще буквально пять минут, Джон!  
Контрол шумно вздохнула.  
— Как вышло, что ты можешь решить это дело за пять минут, а мои программисты провозились двое суток?  
— При шифровке использована одна из моих старых разработок, — просто ответил Гарольд.  
Контрол тихонько зарычала, и Джон счел за лучшее удалиться.

***

Мистер Эмсворт привез цветы, миссис Ланкастер, соседка справа, пришла со своими призовыми собаками, которые вместе с Заморышем в припадке энтузиазма носились по специально огороженному вольеру. Пришла миссис Мерчисон с мужем — заслуженная секретарша мистера Рена из «Юниверсал Херитедж». Калеб Фиппс не приехал, но позвонил и сердечно поздравил именинника. Приехали Ингрэмы со своими тремя отпрысками, которые тотчас же облепили «дедушку Гарольда», словно магниты — холодильник сувенирного маньяка. Джону нравилась миссис Ингрэм, очень практичная и чуть флегматичная молодая женщина. Он, кажется, в свою очередь нравился ей, хотя первоначально они с Уиллом довольно подозрительно отнеслись к его появлению в жизни Гарольда.  
Пока Уилл разговаривал с дядей, взахлеб пересказывая ему детали своей последней благотворительной инициативы, она остановила Джона, положив ему руку на локоть, и сказала:  
— Джон, что-то случилось?  
— Что? — напрягся Джон.  
Он не понял сперва, о чем она спрашивает. Подумал, может быть, что-то где-то упало или разлилось, или собаки вырвались из вольера и опрокинули стол, или сигнализация сработала лишний раз — только и удивительно, что он ничего не услышал…  
— На тебе лица нет, — сказала Джули. — Ты… как-то постарел, что ли?  
— Спасибо, — приподнял брови Джон, — ты тоже выглядишь прекрасно.  
— Джон, я когда-то охраняла дипломатов, — сказала Джули. — У тебя все время лоб морщится, и глаза бегают туда-сюда. Ты напряжен, но стараешься этого не показать. Вот я и спрашиваю — что-то случилось?  
— Ничего, — сказал Джон чистую правду.  
— И с Гарольдом вы не ссорились?  
Джон качнул головой.  
— Все хорошо.  
Фраза уже начинала набивать оскомину. Все хорошо. Все прекрасно. Они с Гарольдом устроили праздник в честь его дня рождения и даже Контрол позвали — потому что, в самом деле, когда кого-то пытаешься убить (или наоборот), это неимоверно сближает...  
— Если хочешь, можем взять с тобой по пиву и поговорить, — предложила Джули. — Видит бог, я с удовольствием спрячусь ненадолго от детей.  
— С твоими детьми, — заметил Джон, — нужно что-нибудь покрепче пива.  
Джули мрачно хмыкнула.  
— Тут ты прав.  
Больше она Джона расспрашивать не стала.

***

Грейс за весь вечер к Гарольду так и не подошла. Джон не то чтобы нарочно следил, но заметил — общалась с другими гостями, мило побеседовала о чем-то с Элаисом почти полчаса, потанцевала с Фаско, посидела с Рут за бокалом шампанского… Они не избегали друг друга, нет — просто Грейс словно окружала невидимая стена, не дающая приближаться к Гарольду ближе, чем на метр.  
Джон давно хотел поговорить с Гарольдом. Сказать ему — пусть она не приезжает. Ты же видишь, это не доставляет удовольствия ни ей, ни тебе. Переписывайтесь, обсуждайте искусство и ваши любимые длинные скучные фильмы — но не надо этих личных встреч. Сплошная неловкость.  
Над толпой зазвучали лиричные аккорды, которые лично Джону всегда напоминали русскую балалайку. Элвис негромко запел о том, что на его любовь надо отвечать сейчас или никогда, пары потянулись на лужайку.  
— Можно? — Грейс возникла у его локтя неожиданно — элегантная в своем темно-зеленом платье. — Ты танцуешь?  
— Нет, но даме отказать не могу, — галантно заметил Джон и взял ее под руку.  
Он действительно не умел танцевать в полном смысле этого слова — разве что изобразить что-то похожее, чтобы не выделяться на пафосном приеме. С Грейс изображать не приходилось — они просто покачивались под музыку, топча ногами газон.  
— Пожалуйста, не думай, что я хочу тебя обидеть, — начал Джон. — Но зачем ты у нас гостишь?  
Грейс не смутилась и даже не обиделась, словно давно ждала этого вопроса.  
— Ты заметил, что я не подхожу к Гарольду, да? — спросила она прямо.  
Джон кивнул и в который раз подумал что эта прекрасная, умная женщина была бы в этом доме куда более к месту, чем он сам.  
— Мы все обсудили вчера вечером, — пожала она плечами.  
Джон не понял: вчера вечером Грейс падала с ног после двенадцати часов в самолете, и ни о чем особенном они не говорили. Сущие мелочи: погода, музейные работники, с которыми Грейс конфликтовала, чья-то нашумевшая публикация о какой-то подделке...  
— Знаешь, что я испытала, когда вы улетели тогда из Италии? — Грейс слегка улыбалась, но в глаза ему не смотрела. — Облегчение.  
У Джона на мгновение сжалось сердце. Грейс, словно заметив, посмотрела на него и покачала головой.  
— Мне стало легко, когда вы уехали, — объяснила она. — Я была рада, конечно, что Гарольд жив. Правда. Но когда увидела вас, то сразу подумала — что если он захочет ко мне вернуться?  
Джон озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Мне нравится жить так, как я живу сейчас. Когда он… пропал, мне было плохо, очень плохо. Но потом я научилась жить без него. А в Италии стало еще легче — совсем новая страна, почти что новый мир. Вы уехали, и я подумала — как хорошо, что я могу сейчас пойти домой, выпить чашку кофе, а потом снова пойти кормить голубей, как привыкла, понимаешь? Как хорошо, что я не поддалась искушению, не попробовала начать все с начала. Все что было у нас — было хорошо. Но это случилось очень давно, Джон. Чтоб простить Гарольда, чтобы постараться начать что-то новое, мне надо вернуться назад, а я не могу даже вспомнить, как это.  
— Он для тебя — прошлое, — попробовал угадать Джон.  
Грейс кивнула.  
— И мне нравится смотреть, как вы живете. Я понимаю, что ты подходишь ему куда больше. Когда мы жили вместе, Гарольд подстраивался под меня, но тогда, как я понимаю, у него была и другая часть жизни. А сейчас ее нет — и он живет с тобой весь, без остатка. Это по-настоящему здорово. Но лично нам, в общем-то, не о чем говорить.  
Это же она меня успокаивает — вдруг всплыло в голове. Я хотел ее утешать, а в результате меня успокаивает женщина, у которой я увел жениха. Сюрреализм какой-то. Наверняка даже Шоу в ее симуляциях такого не показывали.  
Они дотанцевали, Джон галантно проводил даму на место, а сам устроился под тентом, наблюдая за дружелюбной беседой Элаиса и Контрол. Интересно, есть же у нее какое-то нормальное имя? Может, Гарольд знал, но так и не собрался сказать. Оба звали ее «мэм» — в голову не приходило по-другому.  
Это все попросту нереально — лениво вертелось в голове. Разве может живая женщина проявить такое великодушие, как Грейс? Стал бы Элаис ездить к Финчу на день рождения? Уехала бы Шоу работать в Африку? Если уж на то пошло, то согласился бы Финч жить как тихий состоятельный пенсионер? Это просто все не настоящее.

***

К вечеру Гарольд хромал сильнее обычного — танцы не дались ему даром. Джон предложил размять ему спину и ноги, подспудно ожидая отказа. Но тот только благодарно улыбнулся ему и вытянулся на кровати, позволяя Джону делать с собой что угодно.  
«Что угодно» в данном случае означало, что Джон прошелся руками по его ногам, плечам и спине, разгоняя кровь и разминая мышцы, долго тер сквозь ткань пижамы, а затем помог Гарольду раздеться и взял массажное масло.  
Джон никогда не учился массажу профессионально, но подхватил кое-какие полезные навыки. Снайперы часто вынуждены лежать без движения много часов: потом все тело ноет, как от хорошего битья. Приемы, которые ценил сам Джон и его напарники по рейдам, пришлись очень по вкусу Гарольду: он довольно постанывал и расслаблялся, проминался под руками в матрас.  
Забавно: голова у Гарольда потихоньку лысела, а на спине волосы росли.  
— М-м-м, — пробормотал Гарольд полусонно. — Ты волшебник, Джон. Ты превратил меня в желе.  
Джон хмыкнул.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — пробормотал он и подтолкнул Гарольда в бок, показывая, что ему надо перевернуться.  
Когда Гарольд осторожно перелег на спину, Джон начал с его ног, осторожно разминая подошвы, а потом переключился на бедра. Тело Гарольда было податливым, живым под его руками, его запах — знакомым и вечно новым одновременно. Когда они начинали работать вместе в библиотеке, Гарольд пах, в основном, бумажной пылью и дорогим одеколоном, но даже тогда, если ему случалось заработать и задремать за компьютером, Джон ощущал, что его работодатель потеет и устает, как любой нормальный человек. Сейчас он должен был бы уже привыкнуть, что Гарольд разрешает видеть себя таким… разрешает, например, лизнуть в живот или слегка укусить за бок…  
— Мистер Риз, — пробормотал Гарольд расслабленно, — вы напрашиваетесь.  
— Так оно и есть, — охотно согласился Джон.  
Неоформленные тревоги, разговор с Грейс — все вылетело из головы: он чувствовал, как под его руками тело Гарольд напрягается, как набухает его плоть. Наклонившись, Джон лизнул еще раз — на сей раз маленький плоский сосок, затерявшийся в кружеве волос.  
— Ну раз так, — голос Гарольда окреп, руки скользнули в волосы Джона и на плечи, — значит, уж займитесь делом как следует.  
Джон занялся.  
Может быть, массажное масло и не самый подходящий любрикант, но Джону нравилось. Гарольд, все еще расслабленный везде, кроме того места, где это имело значение, выгибался в Джона, толкался в него бедрами, а Джон держал ритм за них двоих. Гарольд переплел свои пальцы с его, и Джон склонился над ним, задыхаясь от знакомого бессильного чувства в горле, и целуя, целуя Гарольда — шею, щеки, лоб, куда смог достать.  
— Тише, тише, Джон, — шептал Гарольд с удивительной своей беспомощной, беззащитной нежностью, оглаживая большими пальцами запястья Джона. — Ты молодец, Джон. Спасибо тебе.  
Гарольд кончил первый — а потом, уложив Джона рядом, довел до оргазма и его, одной рукой поглаживая нежно и мягко, а другой — проникая внутрь сильно и глубоко. Вот что значит развитая мелкая моторика.  
Оргазм накрыл Джона с такой силой, что он чуть было не застонал в голос — остановило его только осознание, что Грейс и Рут спят дальше по коридору (ради Шоу он от души надеялся, что не вместе... хотя кто их знает, может, Шоу и не возражала бы?). Гарольд вытер руки бумажными салфетками на столике, поцеловал Джона, погладил широкой теплой ладонью его лицо и шею.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Это был замечательный день.  
— Да, — ответил Джон. — Да.  
Ему все еще было тяжело дышать, с такой силой накрыл его оргазм. Часы на тумбочке показывали два ночи — все про все, включая массаж, заняло около двух часов. Удивительно. Джон почти не чувствовал течения времени. Неплохое достижение для любовников, одному из которых сегодня исполнилось шестьдесят четыре года!  
Что-то тревожное вновь вернулось, кольнуло в сердце, но Джон уже засыпал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Гарольда у шеи, и ему было все равно. Почти.

***

Шоу мало рассказывала о времени, когда она была в плену у Самаритянина. Никто и не расспрашивал особенно. Но когда рассказывала, то это почти всегда были разговоры о симуляциях. Первое время ей было тяжело отличать реальность от выдумки, а потом она научилась. Брала предметы наяву, чтобы запомнить их форму и вес на ощупь, наносила незаметные царапины, которые неизменно исчезали в виртуальности.  
— На самом деле совершенно все равно, где ты, — сказала как-то она. — Главное — это возможность действовать.  
Сэм всегда была человеком действия. Риз же числил рефлексию в списке своих тяжелейших пороков.  
Когда утром он зашел на кухню, Рут уже была там. Сидела на высоком стуле, покачивая босой ногой, и ела яблоко, параллельно проглядывая что-то на экране ноутбука.  
— Надеюсь, ты не будешь занудничать о вреде для правильного пищеварения? — спросила она, все так же глядя в ноут.  
— Когда я так делал?  
— Ну, Гарри вечно нудит по этому поводу. Я подумала, вдруг это передается половым путем, — она подмигнула. Риз неловко хмыкнул: судя по всему, тишину ночью все же соблюсти не удалось.  
— О, прекрати. В штате Нью-Йорк это давно уже легально. Хочешь еще блинчиков?  
Джон в который раз задумался о таинственной способности Рут чувствовать себя как дома везде, даже если дом был вовсе не ее.  
— Спасибо, я сам.  
Блинчиков Рут вчера напекла на целую армию. Сутки спустя, холодные, они все еще оставались такими вкусными, что Джон даже не стал их разогревать. Джон знал, что он и сам хорошо готовит, но Рут следовало стать шеф-поваром.  
— Мы с рыженькой идем сегодня гулять, — Рут наконец оторвалась от экрана. — Хочешь присоединиться?  
Джон покачал головой. Формально у него не было никаких дел, но грызущее беспокойство намекало, что никакой прогулки не получится.  
— Слушай, — он кашлянул, притворяясь равнодушным. — Как там Самин?  
— Ничего, — Рут подняла на него заинтересованный взгляд. — Ругается, как пьяный грузчик, и спасает людей. Все как всегда. Это светская беседа за завтраком, или ты спрашивал по какой-то причине?  
— Она давно не приезжала. Гарольд волнуется. После того, что с ней было…  
— Это мило. Но тут не о чем волноваться — пришла я и спасла ее, как в сказке. Так что теперь у нас все в порядке. А что, Гарри думает, что раз вы засели в этом пряничном домике, а нам достаются пожарища Африки, то мы в пролете?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Ты знаешь, он вечно волнуется. Эти симуляции...  
Рут беззаботно махнула рукой.  
— Передай ему, что у нас все хорошо.  
Задача незаметно выведать что-то у этой женщины была изначально обречена на провал, надо было понять сразу.  
Клининговая служба постаралась на славу — выйдя из дому, Джон не нашел ни одного фантика, ни одной оброненной бумажки. А ведь после пикника мусор остается всегда, это неизбежно.  
Он устроился в гамаке с книгой, но сосредоточиться на написанном так и не смог. Сначала его отвлекал фасад дома, выкрашенный спокойным зеленым цветом. Сколько лет дому? Краска все как новая, будто только что из банки. Джон не помнил, как они делали ремонт. Вроде бы уже с год прошел?  
Медицинская энциклопедия говорила о чувстве дезориентации, возможном после черепно-мозговой травмы. Но там ничего не говорилось о том, что воспоминания будут казаться выученными, давно прочитанными историями, которые случайно застряли в твоей голове. Элаиса ведь убили, Фаско сообщил. А потом притащил его в их квартиру, они поставили ему плазму, Джон еще воровал кровь... Или нет? Джон поймал себя на мысли, что надо было вчера попросить Карла продемонстрировать шрам.  
Чем симуляция отличается от реальности? По сути, ничем. Если бы Джон выдумал себе идеальный мир — он сделал бы, чтобы всем было хорошо. Хорошо так, как бывает в карамельных мелодрамах — с домом и садом, поездками по выходным и шумными днями рождения. Как бывает в романах — когда ни у кого нет проблем, у любовников хватает здоровья на секс длиною в пять страниц, а бывшие возлюбленные прощают друг друга.  
Он вздохнул и сел в гамаке, поставив ноги в мягкую траву. Айрис Кимбелл, рыжая психотерапевт из прошлой жизни, помнится, настойчиво рекомендовала не забрасывать самосовершенствование. Она давно уже вышла замуж, родила сына и защитила диссертацию, но они продолжали иногда общаться в соцсетях (у Джона Райли была страничка во Friendczar). Айрис периодически осторожно интересовалась как дела и напоминала, что главное — не запускать проблемы. Не с опытом Джона.

***

Джон нажал кнопку звонка, мимолетно мазнув взглядом по четырехзначному номеру квартиры. Вроде бы Картер переехала в район получше, но все равно Джону не очень нравилось соседство.  
Джосс ждала его визита, но дверь открыла в халате и домашних тапках, с кружкой кофе в руке. На заднем фоне виднелась раздраконенная корзина с грязным бельем.  
— Извини, — она пожала плечами. — Большая стирка. Совершенно замоталась на работе. Надеюсь, видом потных рубашек тебя не напугаешь.  
— Я постараюсь превозмочь страх, — серьезно пообещал Джон.  
Уселись на диване в гостиной, среди раскиданных подушек и сиротливо скалящихся коробок из-под еды на вынос. На полу валялась наплечная кобура, Картер украдкой отодвинула ее ногой.  
— Ну наконец наши встречи больше не напоминают мне свидания с осведомителем, — она усмехнулась. — А то я невольно задумывалась, кто на кого шпионит. Как прошел праздник?  
— Идеально, — Джон откинулся на мягкую спинку. — Как всегда. Знаешь, я сегодня смотрел на дом и думал, что он слишком большой для нас двоих. Как будто мы покупали его с расчетом на кучу гостей. Это я о таком в детстве мечтал.  
— Мечты сбываются, — Джосс похлопала его по плечу. — Я вот мечтала, что буду пилотом.  
— Серьезно?  
— Еще бы!  
— Никогда бы не подумал. Слушай, Джосс… Мы с Гарольдом ведь всегда ладили, да?  
Картер подняла брови.  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь?  
— Хочу узнать, как это выглядело со стороны. Мы ведь... — Джон мучительно подыскивал слова, — совершенно разные. Я помню, мне приходилось подстраиваться под него, когда мы познакомились. А теперь я как будто живу вместе с двойником. Никаких ссор по поводу быта, никаких проблем, ни одной размолвки насчет грязных носков!  
Джосс скорчила ему гримасу.  
— Вот уж не думала, что для счастья тебе необходимо спорить из-за носков. В самом деле, вы ведь взрослые люди, а не подростки. Взрослые люди ищут компромиссы — тебя разве не учил этому в армии штатный мозгоправ?  
— Тебя он тоже многому учил, однако умнее мы с тобой не стали.  
— Ну у тебя-то точно проблемы с мозгами, если ты собираешься профукать такой шанс.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Джон.  
— А то, что если ты собираешься мне тут ныть о том, как все идеально, то сочувствия у меня не встретишь. Гарольд — отличный человек, и вы с ним прекрасная пара, а ты тут развел демагогию, как сорокалетний профессор, который думает приударить за собственной студенткой и подыскивает заранее повод для скандала с женой. Я надеюсь, не в этом дело?  
Джон только фыркнул. От подозрений Карьер ему стало немного смешно и отчасти легче.  
— Ну конечно. У меня в секции столько красавиц — только выбирай.  
Картер смягчилась.  
— Я видела вас с самого начала, — сказала она, снова погладив его по плечу. — Ваша история — и моя тоже, так что не обижайся. Лучше иди к Гарольду и выскажи это ему. Я думаю, рассуждения о том, как все идеально — хороший подарок.

***

Гарольд, как оказалось, питал слабость к сериалам. Когда они стали жить вместе, Джон страшно удивился, увидев однажды на полке полное (наверняка ведь коллекционное) собрание «Звездного пути» и «Доктора Кто» — на лицензионных дисках, но все равно занимающее кучу места. Финч тогда смутился, как мальчишка, которого застукали за порножурналом. А потом выпрямился, сверкнул глазами и принялся рассказывать что-то о важности влияния научной фантастики на науку, предвосхищении изобретений и прочее подобное. Джон только улыбнулся — у каждого свои игрушки.  
Большинство серий заставляли Джона болезненно морщиться от непрофессионализма вроде преступного легкомыслия Доктора к его (иногда несовершеннолетним) спутникам. Но все равно оказалось на удивление интересно. Какой-то совсем другой мир, гротескно похожий на настоящий. Мир, где человек мог уничтожить целую планету — свою родную планету — и все равно остаться героем в глазах миллиардов.  
Некоторым актерам в роли Доктора удавалось показать горечь в глазах, которая резонировала в Джоне. Другим — нет. История про планету-библиотеку неожиданно проняла Джона до глубины души ассоциативным рядом. Особенно запомнился момент с вымышленной реальностью.  
— Как можно не заметить, что все вокруг фальшивое? — спросил он тогда, когда серия закончилась. — Запахи, например...  
Он не упомянул Самин, но они оба знали, о чем на самом деле говорят.  
— Мозг способен обмануть кого угодно, — пожал плечами Гарольд. — Особенно своего хозяина. Сам знаешь, люди ежедневно убеждают себя в самых разных вещах. И если ты хочешь верить в реальность вокруг себя, то мелкие недостатки сглаживаются.  
Джон сейчас хорошо понимал, что имел в виду Финч.  
Дом, который он плохо помнил. Слишком ярко покрашенный фасад. Беспроблемные отношения. Одни и те же лица на его тренировках. Все это, несомненно, можно легко объяснить — он и объяснял. Человек готов поверить во что угодно, если есть такое желание.  
Гарольд все еще был дома — сидел в кабинете перед ноутбуком. Вероятно, та задача от Контрол его сильно зацепила. Увидев Джона, он поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
— Заходи. Мне давно пора сделать перерыв.  
— Что-то сложное?  
— Нет, просто интересное. И, пожалуй, забавное.  
Только Гарольд мог находить компьютерный код забавным.  
— Ты помнишь, как я открыл секцию по самообороне? — спросил Джон, чтобы начать разговор.  
Финч немного нахмурился.  
— Конечно. Мы узнали, что подобная секция существовала здесь несколько лет назад и сделали тебя наследником владельца, чтобы никто не удивлялся. А что, возникли проблемы?  
— Нет, — Джон покачал головой. — Я этого не помню. Вернее, я помню, но только умозрительно — я знаю, что так было. Но совершенно не ощущаю этой памяти.  
— Это, должно быть, следствие сотрясения, — Гарольд сразу погрустнел и забеспокоился. — Хочешь, еще раз съездим к врачу?  
— Не в этом дело, — перебил Джон. — Это не единственный факт, о котором я не помню. Я знаю, что мы спасли в свое время Элаиса — но как мы это сделали, я не осознаю. И еще мне кажется, что Рут… — он потер голову. — Что она какая-то ненастоящая. И вся наша жизнь словно… отрисованная на компьютере.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Я думаю, возможно, ты сделал с Машиной что-то еще и не сказал мне?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не сделал бы с Машиной ничего, что оказало бы влияние на других людей. Кроме того, как тебе известно, мы больше не… сотрудничаем. Мы вне игры.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Я понимаю, как это звучит. Но в этом всем есть что-то неправильное.  
Гарольд выпрямился за своим столом, отчаянно напомнив себя из прошлого.  
— Если тебя что-то не устраивает, Джон, то ты можешь сказать это прямо, — проговорил он. — Не прибегая к такого рода… метафорам. Манипуляции человеческим сознанием — не моя стезя. Я думал, ты знаешь это.  
— Извини, я…  
— Это ты извини. Мне надо работать.  
— Мне тоже, — выдавил Джон. — Надо проверить бункеры.  
Гарольд, не отрываясь от экрана, кивнул.  
Но перед тем, как отправляться на свой ежемесячный обход, Джон завернул к доктору Марксу.  
Может быть, в самом деле последствия сотрясения, кто знает.  
В клинике оказалось непривычно людно, пришлось взять номер и ждать своей очереди. В зале ожидания все больше томились уже выздоравливающие и еще толком не заболевшие. Слева у мамы на руках хныкала двухлетняя девочка в красном платьице — черноволосая, подвижная, она норовила схватить то мамины бусы, то дотянуться до рубашки Джона.  
Нет ничего более питательного для паранойи, чем общественные места. Джон рассматривал посетителей и чувствовал, что тревога возрастает с каждой минутой. Двое парней напротив были почти совершенно одинаковы — будто их нарисовали по одному шаблону и раскрасили, не слишком заботясь о разнообразии. Долговязые, с соломенными волосами, и оба уткнулись в телефоны одной и той же марки. Люди в зале без труда распределялись по кластерам — те, кто поминутно сморкаются, те, кто массирует поврежденную конечность, люди с детьми и те, кто читает книгу, не подавая никаких признаков заболевания. Врачи общались со всеми одинаковыми фразами, надев на лицо одинаковые дежурные улыбки. Нарисованная больница. Шаблон номер пять, зал ожидания.  
Слева снова завозились. Джон обернулся и застыл — мама малышки была на месте, и даже сама девочка так же вертелась на ее руках. Только платье на непоседе было уже ярко-зеленое. Сомнений быть не могло, Джон доверял своей наблюдательности — платье было то же самое, только внезапно перекрашенное в зеленый.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — чуть агрессивно спросила измученная мама, повернувшись к нему.  
— Нет, мэм, — ответил Джон, а затем встал и быстрым шагом направился к выходу.

***

Он ехал привычным маршрутом: нужно было проверить убежища. Одно из них находилось глубоко за городом, в полусельской местности, вход со старой заброшенной фермы. Они с Гарольдом оборудовали несколько — не столько для себя, сколько на случай, если кто-нибудь из новых команд обратится за помощью. Джон объезжал их раз в месяц, проверял, как там что, иногда менял кое-какие припасы.  
Сегодня как раз подходил график.  
Но душа не лежала — особенно после неудачного посещения больницы.  
Не выпуская руль из правой руки, он левой достал телефон и набрал номер.  
Картер взяла трубку почти сразу — и двух гудков не прозвучало, как будто ждала звонка.  
— Я устал, Джосс, — сказал он спокойно.  
— Джон, ты меня пугаешь, — встревоженный голос доносился словно издалека, искаженный помехами. — В чем дело?  
— Просто скажи, что им от меня надо.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Если все это симуляция, значит, от меня что-то нужно. Что? Местонахождение убежища? Секретный код от Машины? Что именно?  
— Джон, я не понимаю, о чем ты. Что случилось?  
— Со своими проблемами я всегда иду к тебе, — он помолчал немного, сбавляя скорость, остановился у обочины. — Я подумал, что если кто-то в этой симуляции и знает, что им от меня надо — то это ты.  
— Где ты находишься? — голос Картер сделался сухим и деловитым, голосом копа при исполнении.  
— Это не важно. Ты тоже не знаешь, да? Ты тоже симуляция.  
— Джон! Это реальность! Что бы ты сам себе ни выдумал — вокруг тебя — совершенно реальный мир. Позвони Гарольду, немедленно ему позвони!  
— Гарольд наверняка мертв, — сказал Джон. — И Рут, и Шоу тоже. Я просто остался один, вот они и пытаются выпытать у меня информацию.  
— Джон! — заорала Джосс, но он уже не слушал.  
Страшно не было — что удивительно. Должно было быть страшно, Джон прекрасно это понимал. Но страх не приходил. Все наконец-то встало на свои места. И навязчивые мысли о Шоу, о ее прошлом, и этот их «хэппи-энд» — такой, какой мог себе вообразить только Джон, с его вечной тягой к нормальной жизни. Вот уж действительно — энд.  
Этот пригород подозрительно похож на тот, в котором они когда-то хотели поселиться с Джессикой. Гарольд, который постоянно уделяет ему время, никогда не обижает невниманием. Довольно банальная получилась мечта — но Джон никогда не отличался фантазией и не претендовал на оригинальность.  
Страх все не приходил, но до зуда хотелось что-то сделать. Только что? Сэм повезло в каком-то смысле, все ее симуляции начинались с побега из больницы. Джону было некуда бежать.  
Он хлопнул дверью машины. От шоссе начинался пологий холм. Пахло летом, свежескошенной травой — наверное, недавно прошла косилка.  
Джон начал подниматься наверх, стараясь не наступать на головки каких-то мелких невзрачных цветов — остались под лезвиями, приспособились. То ли компьютерный демиург озаботился даже такими мелочами, то ли в цифровом мире была своя эволюция.  
Вообще-то, симуляция — это не так уж плохо. Жаль, что травма головы так несвоевременно вывела его из строя. Должно быть, глюк в программе. Если бы можно было как-то встроиться обратно, Джон наверняка использовал бы свой шанс.  
Но что если где-то там, в реальности, все еще существовал Гарольд? Пусть они не вместе, пусть все во много раз хуже — но что если он не умер, если он жив? Шоу говорила, что ее держало сообщение от Рут. Еще она говорила, что симуляцию можно было отключить только одним способом.  
Джон уселся на вершине холма, на теплую, хорошо прогретую землю. Было видно далеко кругом: и скучающую у поворота машину, и шоссейную развязку, на которой он недавно свернул. Пожалуй, не самое подходящее место. Кто-нибудь будет проезжать, в машине может быть ребенок… Лучше доехать до бункера, там точно никто не помешает.  
Хотя какая разница? Все равно тут нет ничего настоящего.  
Помимо пистолетов дома Джон держал еще пистолет в бардачке автомобиля. Выходя из машины несколько минут назад, он переложил его в карман брюк. Маленькая «беретта», оружие почти дамское, но очень удобное для скрытного ношения. И для его цели сгодится.  
Позвонить Гарольду? Он некоторое время обдумывал эту идею, но отверг. Что может сказать ему выдуманная им же личность (и ладно еще им… а если Самаритянином)? Вдруг остро захотелось увидеть настоящего Гарольда — со всей этой его мрачностью, недоступностью для личного контакта, стремлением оградить себя от людей и в то же время быть рядом. Гарольда, который за всю жизнь не сказал ему прямо и трех теплых слов, зато каждый раз делами доказывал свое отношение.  
Облака высоко, недоступно текли по небу. Подумать только — и никакой пикселизации.

***

Был еще такой старый фильм, они смотрели его с Карой как-то в засаде. Там жена героя считала, что они спят и видят сон, и все уговаривала мужа покончить с собой: мол, только так они смогут проснуться и вернуться к своим детям по-настоящему. Не уговорила, покончила с собой одна, а муж потом страдал весь фильм.  
Джон все ждал: в конце окажется, что она была права, и ему нужно было ей просто поверить.  
Не дождался. Окончилось как-то дурацки, он даже не помнил как.  
Здесь и сейчас он смотрел на маленький пистолет на своей ладони.  
Ему казалось, что пистолет смотрит на него в ответ.

**Часть II. Никаких концов**

Кабинет доктора Камински отличался от кабинета Айрис, каким Джон его помнил. Никаких личных вещей, никаких фотографий — только пара нейтральных пейзажей на стенах. Приятные пастельные тона, но не на чем задержать взгляд.  
Сам доктор Вацлав Камински тоже не имел почти никаких особых примет — пожилой грузноватый мужчина, чисто выбритый, в квадратных очках и с аккуратной стрижкой. Увидь Джон такого в супермаркете, сразу подумал бы: вот типаж типичного шпиона. На первой встрече это, помнится, напрягало. Но оказалось, что у доктора совершенно замечательная способность создавать вокруг себя атмосферу спокойствия.  
Да и Джон уже не был прежним железным суперменом с выжженной землей вместо сердца. С Айрис, помнится, он молчал всю первую встречу или пытался сбить ее ложными историями; здесь Джон сразу сказал себе — нет, надо поговорить, ты должен это Гарольду. Хотя бы это.  
Он сомневался, что что-то получится. Чем поможет ему доктор, если Джон даже не в состоянии объяснить, что идея насчет виртуальной реальности — не навязчивый горячечный бред, а вполне реальное опасение? Он ведь не мог рассказать ему про Самин, про их прежнюю работу, про номера...  
Но Вацлав ни намеком не показал, будто считает слова Джона бредом. Он сразу сказал: «Вы кажетесь мне здравомыслящим человеком, а я неплохо разбираюсь в людях. Виртуальная реальность сегодня стала для нашего поколения серьезным опасением. Если вы полагаете, что в окружающем вас мире какая-то неправильность, значит, у вас для этого, скорее всего, есть основания».  
После этого дело пошло легче.  
— Что вы чувствовали последние недели перед срывом, Джон? — доктор сидел напротив, отложив планшет в сторону и слушая со всем возможным вниманием. — Как бы вы назвали свою базовую эмоцию?  
— Тревога, — Джон сказал, не задумываясь, и тут же понял, что выразился предельно точно.  
— Вам было тревожно за кого-то конкретного?  
— Это не была тревога за кого-то, док. Я как будто ждал, что что-то должно произойти. Что-то плохое.  
— То есть вы ожидали, что ситуация резко ухудшится, я правильно понимаю?  
Поняв, что Джон больше ничего не скажет, он добавил:  
— Были какие-то предпосылки?  
— Никаких, — Джон потер переносицу, усаживаясь поудобнее. Кресла у дока были слишком мягкие, один вот недостаток. — На пустом месте, как дурак.  
— Вы часто извиняетесь, Джон.  
— Вы первый, кто так считает, — Джон хмыкнул. — По-моему, я ни слова извинений не произнес.  
— Завуалированно, — поправился Камински. — Почему вы хотите оправдать свои чувства?  
— У меня не было для них оснований.  
— Как я уже говорил, основание у вас наверняка было. Может быть, не в мире вокруг вас. Чувства вообще чаще всего имеют внутреннюю причину. Мне кажется, вам некомфортно осознавать, что вызывало у вас тревогу. Я прав?  
— Я не знаю, с чего эта тревога вообще появилась. Никогда еще у меня все так… благополучно не складывалось.  
Доктор Камински не спеша стащил с переносицы очки, протер их и водрузил обратно.  
— Люди часто теряются, когда что-то происходит в первый раз. Возможно, для вас спокойная жизнь — нечто непривычное. Вполне нормально, что вы испытываете не слишком позитивные чувства. Давайте подробнее поговорим о том, что именно вас тревожило. Почему именно виртуальная реальность?  
«Вот оно, — подумал Джон устало. — Ну не врать же ему, что я заигрался в компьютерные игры?»  
Но Камински продолжал:  
— Почему вам кажется, что ваш дом, ваши отношения с мужем, ваша работа — ненастоящие?  
Ответ на этот вопрос проскользнул так же автоматически и мимо сознания — это у Джона-то, который один раз выдержал шестнадцать часов пытки электричеством и не сказал даже собственного имени.  
— Потому что это вообще все притворство.  
Джон тотчас отнес свою откровенность на счет истрепанных нервов, общей неожиданности формулировки и, вероятно, надвигающегося старческого маразма. Но слово не воробей — доктор уже услышал и вцепился клещами.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Так, — произнес Вацлав. — Поправьте меня, но мы, кажется, наткнулись на нечто важное?  
Джон мотнул головой.  
С Камински было легко. Но как рассказать ему, что реальность — это чистка оружия два раза в день (а не раз в неделю), запах пороха, который намертво вбивается в кожу, суховатый голос Финча в ухе и постоянное ощущение уходящей вниз спирали. На конце спирали ад, ну и что. Джон не собирается сходить с экспресса на полпути.  
А теперь экспресс пронесся мимо, и Джон, оглушенный, лежит на мягкой траве, смотрит на облака…  
Может быть, ощущение иллюзии происходящего, — действительно способ, которым его подсознание кричит ему, что он, Джон, заигрался. Что эта вся нормальность — не для него. Он должен был погибнуть там, в последнем бою, спасая Гарольда. Он был уверен, что погибнет…  
Опять же — почему первой ему пришла в голову мысль о самоубийстве? Может быть, дело в том, что Джон просто не хочет жить — вот так? Или — не умеет жить?  
— Наверное, — сказал Джон, понимая, что психолог ждет от него какого-то ответа. Никаких других слов ему вытолкнуть не удавалось.  
— Что из вашего окружения вы ощущаете самым притворным? — спросил Камински.  
Джон отвел глаза, чтобы смотреть куда угодно, но не на холеные руки Вацлава. Он мог бы свернуть психологу шею в два… нет, в три движения: нужно же еще шагнуть до кресла. Он мог бы вырубить его одним ударом. Мог бы выскочить из этого кабинета в окно, даже если снаружи бы его ждала рота десанта. Может быть, Джон сейчас и не справился бы один с этой ротой — все-таки ему тоже уже за пятьдесят — но шороху бы наделал.  
От знакомых, привычных мыслей стало резко и тошно одновременно, комната вошла в фокус.  
— Мой партнер… муж, — поправился Джон, хватаясь за самое, как он решил, безопасное. — Мы были знакомы раньше. До того, как поженились и начали жить здесь. Он был совсем другим. Суше. Он… интроверт, человек скрытный. Я думал, я никогда его не расколю до конца. А теперь он… другой. Последнее время. Мне не по себе.  
— Вам не нравится, в каком направлении он изменился? — уточнил Камински.  
— Мне не нравится, что он обхаживает меня так, будто я готов рассыпаться, — почти выплюнул Джон. — Как будто изображает… идеальную заботу.  
— Но людям свойственно меняться. Раскрываться навстречу друг другу. Доверять друг другу больше. В конце концов… вы оба сейчас, как и я сам, кстати говоря, в таком возрасте, когда люди переосмысливают прожитую жизнь. Часто этому сопутствуют личностные изменения. Было бы тревожнее, если бы ваш супруг попытался их от вас скрыть, не так ли?  
Джон молчал.  
— Не кажется ли вам, что никто не в состоянии играть двадцать четыре часа в сутки? — сделал еще одну попытку Камински.  
Джон криво усмехнулся.  
— Вы не знаете Гарольда.

***

Гарольд ждал его в приемной. При подходе Джона он захлопнул книгу и встал. «Хорошо хоть руку не предложил», — подумал Джон с удивившей его самого вспышкой неприязни.  
— Меня не обязательно пасти.  
Он и в самом деле приехал к психологу сам. Гарольд даже не напоминал ему.  
— Очевидно, надо, — неловко пожал плечами Гарольд.  
Джону стало болезненно стыдно — до короткой темноты перед глазами. Он хорошо помнил, какое было у Гарольда лицо, когда он нашел Джона на том холме. Джон сидел и тупо смотрел на него, а Гарольд стоял рядом, и у него дрожали губы и пальцы руки, которую он вытянул к Джону.  
Джон сказал ему… он не помнил, что он сказал. Только шум в голове. А Гарольд ответил:  
«Джон, пожалуйста! Если есть хотя бы один шанс из миллиона, что вокруг все-таки настоящий мир, неужели ты заставишь меня пройти через это?!»  
Тогда Джон понял: конечно же, не заставит. Если это ловушка Самаритянина, его заперли надежно.  
А если не ловушка… если не ловушка, тогда Джон тем более попал. И даже страшно представить, как он ранит Гарольда своим поведением.  
Тогда-то и накрыл стыд в первый раз.  
Похоже, теперь это был образ жизни Джона: стыдиться себя ежеминутно и ежечасно.  
— Я на «БМВ», — сказал Гарольд, словно извиняясь. — Раз ты считаешь, что антиквариат привлекает внимание.  
Джон кивнул.  
Сжав зубы, он вышел из здания небольшой частной клиники, опередив Гарольда, молча сел в машину, аккуратно припаркованную у самого выхода. Сам Джон приехал на общественном транспорте — решив, что у него все-таки могут быть серьезные проблемы с головой, он на всякий случай перестал водить. Как нормальный ответственный человек, а не как самоуверенный коммандос, который убежден в своей способности провести тяжелый грузовик по узким улицам даже под воздействием барбитуратов.  
Но зрело подспудное желание перелезть через рычаг на место водителя, завести мотор и вырулить на шоссе на полной скорости, не дожидаясь, пока Гарольд проделает весь путь до автомобиля. Пусть потом вызывает себе такси.  
Джону подумалось, что Финча сюда принесло очень не вовремя. Сеанс неожиданно для Джона вскрыл старые болевые точки, нужно было успокоиться и разложить все по полочкам.  
Тут же он удивился, что мысленно назвал Гарольда Финчем. Кажется, уже несколько лет ему это в голову не приходило.  
По дороге до дома Гарольд посвящал Джона в тонкости шифра, который он раскалывал для Контрол последний раз. Джон слушал и даже поддакивал в нужных местах.

***

Телефон зазвонил через пару часов, как раз в тот момент, когда Джон уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать к Гарольду в кабинет. Дверь была открыта, но они договаривались стучать все равно — Джон по старой привычке передвигался по дому совершенно беззвучно, а Гарольд, по той же привычке, боялся внезапных появлений кого бы то ни было.  
Звонок ножом взрезал тишину, Джон замер с поднятой рукой, но не ушел. Он надеялся, что это кто-то с важными предложениями по поводу чистки ковров или просто ошиблись номером. Он слишком долго собирался с духом, чтобы выйти из спальни и наконец-то нормально обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, как взрослые ответственные люди, которыми они более или менее успешно притворялись.  
Не вышло: Гарольд помолчал, слушая собеседника, а потом ответил — своим особенным, до крайности мягким и человечным голосом, который он использовал только для Грейс. Ну, и еще для Рут — но только в исключительных случаях.  
— Я полагал, что мисс Гроувз достаточно разумна, чтобы не загружать тебя нашими проблемами, — сказал он.  
Джону надо было развернуться и уйти, но он почему-то продолжал стоять.  
— Как обычно, — Гарольд, судя по голосу, коротко и саркастично усмехнулся. — Ему всегда было сложно принимать несовершенство собственного здоровья. Это ведь так по-человечески, а Джон всегда был супергероем.  
Словечко «супергерой» от Гарольда прозвучало почти нежно. Джон не ожидал. Он представлял, о чем говорит Грейс — слова сочувствия, несколько похожих историй о знакомых, возможно, предложение приехать и побыть с ними для моральной поддержки…  
— Нет, не стоит, — тут же отозвался Гарольд, подтверждая его правоту. — Мы справимся сами. Не думаю, что Джон будет в восторге от сочувствия.  
Джон не был бы в восторге. Джон предпочел бы, чтобы Грейс оказалась отсюда как можно дальше.  
— Спасибо, — тепло произнес Гарольд. — Ты всегда очень чутко все понимала, — и повесил трубку.  
Джон тихо отошел от двери и поднялся по лестнице в спальню. Он ощущал себя странно. Интересно, если он окончательно поедет крышей, что Гарольд будет делать с этой постыдной тайной? Запретит приезжать друзьям — сначала дальним, потом близким. Потом они переедут в другой район, в другой город. Может, даже покинут Америку.  
«Еще представь себя запертым в сумасшедшем доме, — предложил внутренний голос. — Будет жалостливее».

***

После прогулки с Заморышем, когда тот дружелюбно перенюхивался с соседскими псами через ограду, Джон вытащил из сейфа свое оружие.  
Запах оружейной смазки, знакомые движения и осознание того, что держишь свою (и Гарольда) безопасность буквально в руках успокаивали. Да, Джон, будто подросток, оказался неспособен контролировать собственный разум. Но уж это-то он контролировать умеет и может.  
У него была собственная комната-оружейная, и Гарольд обычно туда не заходил. Но в этот раз заглянул, уже когда Джон сворачивал инструменты, и нерешительно остановился на пороге.  
— Оно не заряжено, — сказал Джон, не поднимая на него взгляд (по звуку шагов, скрипу паркета в коридоре и частоте дыхания Гарольда он и так прекрасно представлял и его позу, и даже настроение). — Не волнуйся, в тебя не выстрелит.  
— Меня не это волнует, Джон, — отозвался Гарольд, ожидаемо мягко.  
Опять будет сдувать пылинки. Ну-ну.  
— В себя я тоже не выстрелю, — сказал Джон. — Ты меня убедил. Это был пройденный этап.  
— Да, я верю. Я хотел… поговорить о другом. Но сразу после сеанса ты находился в неподходящем состоянии ума.  
Джон коротко улыбнулся, не поднимая головы. В неподходящем — это еще мягко сказано. Он давно не чувствовал себя так, будто с него содрали кожу и рывком выбросили в кипяток. Иголки в локти — это было проще и понятнее.  
— Я хотел извиниться, — продолжил Гарольд.  
— Ты слушал то, что я говорил у Камински, — произнес Джон без выражения.  
— Да, — Гарольд слегка прочистил горло, как всегда делал, когда поправлял очки. — Как и все другие ваши сеансы. Ты… мне стоило бы уважать твое право на конфиденциальность, но я…  
— Все в порядке, — перебил Джон. — Я привык, что ты всегда меня слушаешь.  
— Это не значит, что ты не злишься.  
Да, решил Джон, я злюсь, и это видно. Даже движения, которыми он собирал винтовку (обычный «Рюгер»[1], ничего нелегального) стали резкими и дерганными. Предположим, Гарольд боится. Предположим, он волнуется. Но он мог бы Джону больше доверять. Да если бы он спросил, можно ли ему слушать, Джон бы, наверное, не отказал. В случае симуляции — один черт. В случае настоящей реальности Гарольду тем более следует быть в курсе состояния Джона.  
— Вот поэтому я и прошу прощения, — тихо сказал Гарольд. — И за это, и за то, как я… вел себя с тобой.  
— О чем ты? — Джон наконец вскинул голову. Он очень редко слышал в голосе Гарольда эту ноту неподдельной боли — Гарольд мастерски умел скрывать такие эмоции. — Если ты что-то неправильно понял, Гарольд, часть моих проблем была вызвана тем, какой ты идеальный муж.  
— Да, и двух-трехчасовым сексом, я помню, — по губам Гарольд скользнула мимолетная грустная улыбка с легким оттенком самодовольства. — Я не думаю, что я идеален, Джон. Я думаю, что у тебя заниженные запросы. И занижены они во многом из-за меня. За все время нашей работы вместе я едва ли сказал тебе два ласковых слова… пусть не как возлюбленный, хотя бы как друг и как человек, который всем тебе обязан.  
Джон сидел, как оглушенный. Он не был готов к этому. Совершенно не был готов. Он хотел выпалить: «Это я тебе всем обязан, в том-то и дело!» — но слова не шли на язык.  
— Если бы ты знал, сколько раз, — продолжал Гарольд с той же горячностью в голосе, с какой он раньше говорил только об искусственном интеллекте, — я думал о тебе! Было время, когда я думал о тебе постоянно, но слова не доходили до голосовых связок. Вероятно, я… слишком долго был один и слишком долго притворялся. Мне стоило с самого начала показать, как ты много для меня значишь. Поблагодарить тебя как следует. Но я просто не мог, — Гарольд развел руками. — Недостаточно старался, я так полагаю. И нет, не говори мне, что вытаскивать тебя из передряг было моей благодарностью, когда именно из-за меня ты в них попадал! — это он сказал почти что с гневом, но тотчас смягчился вновь. — Только сейчас, в последние годы, у меня что-то начало получаться с выражением уместных эмоций. И все равно ты до сих пор расслабляешься только тогда, когда я называю тебя «мистер Риз». Хотя это даже не твое имя.  
Джон закрыл глаза. Он просто не мог больше смотреть на Гарольда. Что-то подобное он испытывал всего один раз… он не мог вспомнить, но там был фонарь, и тротуар, и надрывный звонок телефона, и кто-то лежал у него на руках…  
Только когда Гарольд шагнул к нему и крепко, неловко обнял, цепляясь за ткань его футболки, Джон понял, что плачет. Но сил на стыд уже не осталось.  
— Как же много времени мы потеряли из-за меня, — с болью шептал Гарольд, гладя его по голове. — Как же много...

***

Той ночью у них не было сил на секс, ни на трехчасовой, ни какой-либо еще. У них вообще с сексом последнее время не ладилось — может, из-за таблеток Джона, хотя такой побочный эффект и не был указан в описании. Но они долго лежали в темноте, просто молча обнимая друг друга и слушая свое дыхание. Кажется, Джон задремывал иногда и видел что-то невнятное — библиотеку, разбитое стекло доски с «номерами», слышал цоканье когтей Медведя по паркету… У Заморыша лапы были мягкие, и ходил он почти бесшумно.  
У Джона словно отпускало, раскручивалось что-то внутри. Он впервые за последние недели сознательно подумал о том, как они начинали жить в этом доме.  
Тогда все выбирали наспех: район, дом, легенды... Нужно было спрятаться от выживших агентов Самаритянина и одновременно восстанавливать старые контакты Гарольда. Часть его личностей висела на автоматическом «выключателе мертвой руки»: при неактивности в течение определенного времени в газеты поступали некрологи. Но часть уходила «в спячку», как Рен, например. После недельного отсутствия на почту сотрудникам «Юнайтед Иншурэнс» и «племяннику» Уиллу Ингрэму отправлялись письма, из содержания которых можно было сделать вывод, что у автора кризис среднего возраста и он уехал искать себя куда-нибудь на Бали.  
Они отрабатывали роль для той же секретарши Гарольда, для Уилла и его тогда-еще-невесты — Ингрэм нормально воспринял, что дядюшка оказался геем (кажется, с этим-то он и связал кризис среднего возраста), а вот к Джону отнесся настороженно.  
Что касается Джули, то она оказалась замешана в некую темную историю с наследством. Гарольд и Джон, разумеется, не могли не помочь. Пока они разбирались с этим делом, им пришлось сохранять инкогнито — а потом как-то само получилось.  
Как говорится, нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. Неожиданно у них появились контакты с соседями и абонемент на теннисный корт. Как-то вечером они сели напротив друг друга на диване и договорились об основных правилах.  
Джон чистит и проверяет оружие не чаще раза в неделю. Гарольд проводит за написанием кода не больше четырех часов в день. Если возникает ситуация, в которой чья-то жизнь оказывается под угрозой, они не пытаются решить проблему сами, а звонят в полицию, Пирсу или Контрол — по обстоятельствам. Они покупают туалетную бумагу каждую субботу, независимо от того, сколько ее осталось. Они не смотрят новости на федеральных каналах. Они никогда не говорят о Машине или Самаритянине, о других ИИ, которые сейчас строят все кому не лень, и не обсуждают законодательную борьбу, их окружающую.  
Все.  
Теперь Джону была очевидна, например, простейшая логическая ошибка. Если именно Самаритянин создавал окружающую реальность, то условием «никогда не говори об ИИ» он подложил сам себе гигантскую свинью.  
Когда-то Джона пугала и болезненно притягивала так называемая «нормальная жизнь». Оказалось, что в эту жизнь можно врасти само собой, незаметно, как только перестаешь бороться. Может быть, отсутствие борьбы и вызывало страх у его подсознания. Может быть.  
Он слушал дыхание Гарольда и медленно, неотвратимо проваливался в сон.  
Джон проснулся с рассветом, но Гарольд уже встал, только на тумбочке стоял стакан с водой и лежали две таблетки на блюдечке. Таблетки прописал доктор Вацлав, и они помогали… вроде бы.  
Проглотив пилюли как хороший солдат, Джон переоделся в спортивный костюм и начал разминаться перед пробежкой. Через полуокрытую дверь снизу донеслись голоса — Рут и....  
Джон даже не поверил сначала. Потом, хмыкнув, прервал разминку и не торопясь спустился вниз.  
Шоу сидела в гостиной, небрежно оперевшись на спинку дивана и заложив ногу на ногу, попивала скотч, как будто не семь утра, а Рут пристроилась рядом и смотрела на нее, как на особенно паскудный компьютерный вирус, — с нежным обожанием.  
— Привет, Джон, — сказала Самин с обычной смесью веселости и хмури. — Слышала, ты тут крышей немножко поехал на почве спокойной жизни?  
— Слышал, ты все еще хоронишь пациентов, Шоу? — в тон поинтересовался Джон.  
— Только тех, что бегают недостаточно быстро, — она встала, сделала шаг навстречу. Джон напрягся, готовясь ставить блок против дружеской атаки, но Шоу вдруг обняла его, обдав запахом пота, пыли и нескольких аэропортов сразу.  
— Считай, что я немного по тебе соскучилась.  
У нее даже в голосе что-то дрогнуло.  
Чувство нереальность опять накрыло Джона махом, с разбегу.

***

Шоу наотрез отказалась демонстрировать свои приемы перед Джоновыми учениками, но, когда она заявилась к нему в спортзал для спарринга, еще не все разошлись, и Джон не стал их прогонять.  
Поэтому компьютерный гений Майк, черноволосая Бриджит, пухленькая Наоми и еще трое новичков, открыв рот, смотрели, как Шоу валяет Джона по деревянному полу спортзала.  
Не то чтобы Джон ей поддавался. Он, может, по-прежнему мог бы одолеть Шоу за счет грубой физической силы, как это частенько удавалось ему раньше, но рефлексы теперь его явно подводили.  
Джону с трудом удалось взять у нее один поединок из трех. И это при том, что она весила примерно втрое меньше.  
«А ведь Шоу сейчас столько же лет примерно, сколько было мне, когда мы с Гарольдом только начинали», — подумалось ему.  
У нее начала появляться первая седина, она ее не закрашивала. И вообще окончательно рассталась с косметикой, хотя выглядела при этом чуть ли не лучше, чем раньше. Может, дело было в загаре.  
Не в загаре, нечего себе обманывать. Просто Шоу была здорова, полна жизни и занималась реальным делом, а Джон медленно, но верно превращался в развалину.  
— Неплохо для старичка, — сказала Шоу, подавая ему руку, чтобы поднять после последнего поединка.  
Хмыкнув, Джон сделал подсечку, подцепив лодыжку Шоу носком кроссовка, и повалил ее на пол. С большим трудом ему удалось заломить ее руки за спину и вроде бы обездвижить — но тут Шоу, несмотря на болевой захват, извернулась и двинула Джону коленом в пах.  
Задыхаясь, они лежали рядом на голых досках, раскинув руки.  
— Ух ты… — тихо и восхищенно произнесла Бриджит.  
— Не пытайтесь повторить это дома, детишки, — пробормотала Шоу: дыхание возвращалось к ней быстрее, чем к Джону.  
«Неважная теперь из меня линия защиты», — подумал устало Джон.

***

Они с Рут никогда особенно не ладили. Саманта Гроувз очень долго оставалась для Джона маньячкой, похитившей Гарольда. Плевать ему было на слезливую историю про подружку и месть соседу-педофилу. К Рут он относился как положено относиться к кобре, сидящей у тебя в террариуме — можно смотреть, иногда стучать по стеклу, исправно снабжать мышами, но вот говорить по душам и пускать спать на груди уже не стоит. Постепенно через совместную работу и общие передряги они притерлись друг к другу. Задушевными приятелями так и не стали, но Джона до сих пор удивляло, как меняется жизнь. Начали знакомство с обещания убить друг друга, а заканчивают тем, что лезут друг за друга под пули.  
В свое время Рут защитила Гарольда почти что ценой своей жизни, а за это Джон мог списать почти любой грех.  
И все же, несмотря на идиллическую дружбу последних лет, подсознательно Джон ожидал от Рут… разного, поэтому, когда утром следующего дня она ждала его на кухне, Джон сразу понял, что разговор пойдет не о блинчиках.  
— Как твои сеансы с добрым доктором? — хакерша рассеянно двигала пальцем пустую чашку из-под чая, оставляя на столе мокрые следы.  
— Не припоминаю, что писал об этом в фейсбуке, — ответил Джон, усаживаясь на стул напротив.  
— Я не в обиду, — Рут подняла взгляд и стало ясно, что она действительно не издевается, уж это Джон научился определять. — Ты спрашивал, что чувствовала Самин после симуляций. Если бы ты объяснил мне все как есть, я бы ответила более подробно.  
— Может, тогда скажешь сейчас?  
Рут кивнула.  
— Дело в том, Джон, что есть два принципиально разных подхода ко всему, что случается в жизни. Первый — более простой. Он предполагает поиск виноватого, — она вывела пальцем на столешнице большую единицу. — Я не осуждаю твой выбор, я сама всегда очень любила искать крайних. Всегда найдется кто-то, кто позволил ситуации случиться. Но есть и второй подход, — она вывела пальцем двойку, перекрыв единицу. — Подумать, что можешь сделать ты. Самин воспользовалась им. Именно поэтому она все еще жива и в своем уме.  
Риз против воли ухмыльнулся. Рут отзеркалила его ухмылку — ее-то никогда не заботило, насколько Шоу сумасшедшая. Разве что наоборот, радовало.  
— Искать Большую Буку, которая ответственна за все неприятности в твоей жизни — прерогатива пятилетних детей, Джон. Гораздо интереснее идти от себя. Ни Самаритянин, ни кто-либо еще не скажут тебе, как поступить. И неважно — уничтожены они или на самом деле это не так. Важно только то, что у тебя в голове. Мир не вращается вокруг тебя, заговоры против человечества давно закончились.  
— Странно слышать это от тебя.  
— Ну надо же когда-то взрослеть, — она поднялась со стула. — Приходи в себя, Джон. Иначе Гарольд тоже начнет использовать воображение. А мы с тобой оба не хотим знать, чем это может кончиться. И, для протокола, — я все равно считаю, что Рыженькая подошла бы ему больше.  
— Я знаю, — искренне ответил Джон.  
— Ты еще виновато плечами пожми, — рассмеялась Рут. — За это я и люблю тебя. Нас сегодня не жди, у нас с Сэм большие планы.  
Джон потер висок — и вдруг вспомнил.  
— Шоу ты говорила другое, — сказал он. — Что какая мол, разница, реальность вокруг или симуляция. Что от всех нас в итоге останутся только следы в электронном разуме.  
Рут обернулась от дверей. Улыбка у нее вышла на сей раз немного грустная.  
— Я думала, что умру, и утешала не столько ее, сколько себя. Конечно, имеет значение, что вокруг, электронный мир или настоящий — так уж устроена наша глупая психика, — Рут вздохнула. — Да и Гарольд бы меня убил, если бы я тебе начала толкать ту же речугу.  
— Он что, попросил тебя поговорить со мной? — Джон не знал, смеяться или плакать.  
— Гарольд очень заботливый и рано или поздно узнает обо всех разговорах, в которых упоминаешься ты. Ты разве не знал? Хотя вроде бы твои встречи с психологом он больше не мониторит — зря, я считаю.  
— Спасибо за откровенность, Саманта.  
— Не за что, громила.

***

— Как вы чувствуете себя после такого разговора?  
Доктор Камински, как обычно, ни жестом, ни интонацией не показал, как он относится к рассказанному. Он только благожелательно слушал и задавал вопросы. Джону подумалось, что именно поэтому с ним хочется быть откровенным, насколько это возможно.  
— Не очень хорошо, док.  
— Можете описать подробнее? Вы расстроены, разозлены, обижены?  
— Нет. Скорее мне стыдно. Она была права.  
— В чем же оказалась права та женщина? Я правильно понимаю, она дальняя родственница вашего мужа?  
— Можно сказать, приемная дочь. Она права в том, что мое поведение эгоистично.  
Камински покачал головой. Джону казалось, что он должен опять сказать свое коронное «можно подробнее?», но док молчал. И хорошо — Джон ненавидел разъяснять. Сеанс напоминал ему самостоятельное вскрытие нарыва, когда хирург сидит рядом, благожелательно улыбается и советует, где резать поглубже. Он мог бы сказать, что Рут обошлась с ним слишком мягко. Она должна была насмехаться. Должна была сравнить Джона с пятилетней девочкой, которая, узнав, что у подружки была ангина, тотчас заболевает — просто чтобы стребовать больше внимания к себе. Должна была укорить тем, что Шоу справилась с реальной опасностью лучше, чем он — с воображаемой. Но не станешь же объяснять доку, почему он ждал от милой девушки таких гадостей.  
— Вы боитесь быть эгоистом, Джон?  
— Это не поощряется в обществе.  
— Я спрашиваю не об обществе, мы сейчас говорим о вас. Лично вы как к этому относитесь?  
— Я считаю, что быть эгоистом неправильно. Не в моей ситуации. Мы с Гарольдом много пережили вместе, и мой долг — заботиться о нем.  
— А кто заботится о вас?  
Джон промолчал. Он не хотел отвечать на вопрос.  
Вацлав поправил очки и пометил что-то на своем планшете.  
— Отношения между людьми не могут быть односторонними, Джон — это вызывает нежелательные последствия. Принято считать, что мы заботимся друг о друге. Но есть и следствие — чтобы заботиться о человеке, он должен испытывать в чем-то нужду. И если мы скрываем свои нужды, то заботиться о нас становится некому.  
— Я подумаю над этим.  
— Это будет полезно. Поговорим о ваших мыслях в следующий раз. Вам будет удобно в четверг?

***

С этого сеанса никто его не встречал — может, Гарольду все еще было стыдно за прослушку, а может, он был просто занят. Джон ехал домой на автобусе. Если говорить об уровне тревожности, то общественный транспорт беспокоил его куда больше, чем личное авто. Меньше маневренности, больше вес и площадь. Куча людей, за действия которых ты, в случае чего, не сможешь отвечать. Водитель, в чьем мастерстве ты не уверен.  
За пять лет условной пенсии Джон научился объяснять себе, что вряд ли этот конкретный автобус прямо сейчас захватят террористы или обстреляют из гранатомета, но на всякий случай занимал самую удобную позицию — ближе к хвосту, с хорошим обзором.  
Откровенность Гарольда и Рут вызывала неприятные ассоциации. Когда родня и друзья начинают говорить с тобой откровенно, все время кажется, что ты на смертном одре. Джон не вполне понимал теперь, что он собой представляет. Даже психотерапия напоминала сеансы отладки программы.  
И крутилась в голове эта фраза Рут, что Гарольд, мол, убил бы ее, если бы она сказала, что от них останутся только следы в электронной памяти.  
Перед ним через проход сидели два парня лет шестнадцати — оба с планшетами, в очках, в форме приличной частной школы.  
— Лажа, — один ткнул пальцем в экран и пальцами увеличил изображение. — Хороший виртуал, но начинает подвисать и хватает кучу словесного мусора из игры.  
— Ну перезапусти, — посоветовал второй, не отрываясь от своего гаджета.  
— Лучше машинное обучение, — возразил первый. — В коде копаться, сломается еще. А так, шаг за шагом. Может, и пофиксим.  
Мысль всплыла в голове так незаметно, что через минуту казалось, будто она всегда была там. Рут говорила — прекрати думать, что весь мир вертится вокруг тебя. И действительно — глупо ради Джона затевать симуляцию, где все счастливы, да еще и социально одобряемым образом. Симуляции такого рода обычно используют болезненные образы.  
Если предположить, что вокруг все же виртуальная реальность, представляющая собой идеальное место на земле, то там нужен идеальный Джон Риз. А если он не дотягивает до идеального — плохо прописан код, много багов, — то можно исправить это с помощью тонкой отладки. Добрый доктор Камински — как способ убедить строптивую программу, что вокруг единственно возможная реальность.  
Неудивительно, что программа сопротивляется — личность, переписанная в цифровой формат, слишком воинственна для этого пейзажа. Но не менять же ради этого пейзаж.  
Вспомнился давний разговор с Джули Ингрэм, где-то через год после того, как Джон с нею познакомился.  
— Ну что, очередной период отладки закончился? — спросила тогда она.  
— В смысле? — не понял Джон. Он тогда как раз пытался адаптироваться к окончательному переходу к мирной жизни и постоянно чувствовал себя выздоравливающим параноиком.  
— Ты иногда становишься дерганым, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся, объяснила Джули. — А потом вроде бы опомнишься — и снова все хорошо. Это как перезагрузка для старенького компьютера. Или ПМС, — она засмеялась, Джон отшутился, и они заговорили о другом.  
Период отладки. Словосочетание вертелось в голове, обещая ответы на все вопросы.  
Гарольд узнает обо всех разговорах с его участием. Старых друзей он видит редко — они собираются лишь время от времени, раз в год где-то. Как на могилу. Даже Фаско, и тот… Только с Картер и Финчем Джон общается регулярно, и они оба ведут с ним себя так, будто он стеклянный.  
И опять же, то красно-зеленое платьице никто не отменял. Камински во время второго или третьего сеанса предположил, что мама просто в спешке переодела девочку… но разве мамы покупают дочкам по два одинаковых платья разного цвета?  
Вообще-то, Джон не знал. Он не помнил, как было с сестрой, а дочери у него никогда не было.  
И все эти обрывочные пробуждения… ему правда казалось периодически, будто он не живет, даже не существует между короткими вспышками событийного кино. Правда, вот сейчас Джон явно был в «промежутке», а все вокруг казалось достаточно реальным… Или нет?..  
Почему мир по-настоящему не поменялся с тех пор, как ИИ рассекретили? Все знают о суперкомпьютерах, которые наблюдают за ними, и так же рассказывают обо всех секретах в Твиттере. Ничего не изменилось. Или — не изменилось только для Джона?  
Может быть, он все-таки спустил курок тогда, на холме? Почему он так плохо помнит, как появился перед ним Гарольд?  
«Я не настоящий».  
Джон сошел с автобуса за три остановки до дома, а потом вынул из кармана телефон. Он уже уяснил, что в таких случаях надо не брать пистолет, а звонить другу.  
Раньше Джон очень боялся сойти с ума. Все долгое время, потраченное на служение родине. Сумасшедшие солдаты попадались не так уж часто, но зато приносили огромное количество проблем, и это только те, чье безумие было явным, неприкрытым. Были и те, кто ехал крышей тихо. Были и такие, у кого было не в порядке с головой еще до поступления на службу. Поработав с Карой, Джон раз и навсегда решил, что армейские мозгоправы ни черта не разбираются в людях. Ну, или намеренно пускают в армию психов.  
Позже страх ушел. Даже безумец может выполнять свой долг, а это все, что имеет значение. Во всяком случае Картер признаваться было не так страшно, даже если это всего лишь очередной приступ.  
Дверь на этот раз открылась, как только он оказался на пороге. Джосс молча пропустила его вперед, в относительно убранную гостиную.  
— Что случилось? — хмуро спросила она.  
— Ты скажешь мне правду? — испытующе спросил Джон.  
— Я всегда старалась не врать тебе, — серьезно ответила она.  
— Я не настоящий? — высказанная, мысль перестала казаться бредовой.  
— Джон, о чем ты… — нахмурилась Картер. — Это опять твой идиотский юмор? Клянусь, если еще раз…  
— Нет, я не имею в виду, что не существую, — перебил ее Джон. — У меня есть самосознание. Но Финч создал Машину с самосознанием много лет назад. Почему бы не создать такого же Джона Риза?  
— Да, а я думала, что с пистолетом было страшно, — покачала головой Картер.  
— Вот, — сказал Джон устало, — откуда ты могла знать про пистолет, если я тебе не говорил? Не мог же тебе сказать Гарольд. Он бы никому о таком не сказал. Вы, наверное, все в курсе, что со мной происходит. И Рут знала.  
— Хорошо, — Картер скрестила руки на груди. — Допустим, ты — программа. Зачем и на кой черт кому-то делать такую штуку?  
— А это ты мне скажи, — тихо произнес Джон, делая шаг к ней вперед. Картер не попятилась, не шарахнулась от сумасшедшего, бестрепетно встретив его взгляд. — Финч для этого достаточно псих. Мне интересно — он и сам так живет? В этой виртуальности? Или набегает время от времени, как остальные? Надевает очки, нажимает пуск… А я не чувствую пауз — меня просто перезапускают.  
Смутно Джон что-то такое припомнил про игры нового поколения, где ландшафт продолжает развиваться в отсутствии игрока. Но добавлять про это не стал. Ему вдруг стало все равно. Какая разница. Важно, что его, Джона Риза, нет. А может, и не было никогда.  
Впрочем, то, что Картер отпиралась, оставляло некоторую надежду. Если Финч мог умалчивать, то Джосс, какой Джон ее знал, скорее сказала бы правду во вред себе.  
— Джон, — Джосс мягко положила руку ему на плечо. — Раз уж мы заговорили про это. Видишь ли, мне давно надо кое-что тебе сказать.  
...выходит, не отпирается.  
— Что? — спросил он и не услышал себя.  
— Оглянись, — попросила его Картер, не снимая руки. — Где ты, Джон?  
Джон повернул голову. Из-за дивана торчал куст. Сквозь ковер стремительно прорастала жухлая трава, вместо стены проклюнулась ограда, а дверь в ванную стала…  
— Скамейка, на которой мы встречаемся, — продолжала Джосс. — Позади нее — небольшой закрытый парк. Ты ведь знаешь, что на самом деле это за место?  
Джон и в самом деле вспомнил. Вот только что.  
Виртуальность или не виртуальность — все стало вдруг неважно, как будто кто-то повернул калейдоскоп, и те же стекляшки сложились под другим углом. Или стряхнул пыль с монитора.  
— Посмотри на вход в квартиру, — попросила Джосс.  
Джон послушно повернулся на все сто восемьдесят градусов. Темно-коричневая дверь исчезла.  
— Надо было сообразить, что в этом районе не может быть домов с четырехзначным номером квартиры, — деревянно сказал Джон.  
— Пора это прекратить, — твердо произнесла Картер у него из-за спины. — Ты больше не должен сюда приезжать. Чудо, что тебя до сих пор не заметил никто из старых врагов.  
— Чудо, что я не стал разговаривать с тобой за пустым столом в баре, — заметил Джон.  
— Да, это было немного не в характере, — со смешком ответила Джосс, — пить с тобой пиво на скамейке! Но я рада, что у твоего подсознания хватило на это ума.  
— У меня бы не хватило. Спасибо тебе.  
Теплое мазнуло по щеке: ее губы.  
— До свидания, Джон.  
— До свидания, Джосс.  
Отвернувшись от белого памятника с двумя цифрами, Джон быстрыми шагами пошел прочь с кладбища.  
Надо было бояться сойти с ума. Это всегда актуально.

***

«Простите, Джон, — сказал ему Камински, когда Джон напросился по телефону на срочный разговор. — Ваш случай выходит за сферу моей профессиональной компетенции. Здесь требуется нечто большее, чем психотерапия. Но у меня есть коллега, когда-то училась на одном из моих курсов. Я думаю, она сможет вам помочь».  
Джон вышел из его клиники ни с чем — не считая телефона рекомендованного «специалиста».  
Перспектива психушки замаячила впереди все отчетливее.  
Вацлав худо-бедно уже успел его узнать. Эта новая…  
Джон понимал, что Гарольд никогда в жизни не согласится отправить его в лечебницу. По крайней мере, пока Джон не начнет буйствовать. Да и тогда скорее предпочтет оборудовать палату с мягкими стенами на дому. Верно он сказал Картер: Гарольд достаточно безумен для этого. И любит держать людей в клетке. Рут, Машина, даже Грейс… сам Джон — в какой-то степени.  
Джон представил Гарольда, трепетно охраняющего секрет старого дома, и себя в виде чудовища в этом дому… и на секунду ему стало почти смешно. Осталось решить, кого из них сыграе Фассбендер[2].  
Он опустил голову на сложенные руки  
«Я не думаю здраво», — стало ясно.  
Да, если уж на то пошло, Джон сам, первый сдастся на милость санитаров с седативным. Потому что кто знает, что почудится ему в следующий раз или что он выболтает очередной галлюцинации. С работой, конечно, придется расстаться…  
— Джон?  
Джон услышал шаги Гарольда еще полминуты назад, но теперь поднял голову. Финч стоял напротив, и обеспокоенное, больное выражение его лица никак не вязалось со светлым летним костюмом. Этот костюм всегда Джону очень нравился…  
— Что, маячок сработал? — спросил Джон.  
— Нет, доктор Камински позвонил. Ты сидишь тут уже полчаса.  
Внутренний таймер Джона послушно подтвердил: да, полчаса. Надо же. Что-то трепыхнулось внутри, пытаясь считать эти скачки во времени шутками виртуальности, но Джон уже чувствовал — просто ему плохо. Он не в форме. Не следит за временем, не следит за этим чертовым парком, не заметил даже, кто сидит на соседних скамейках.  
Зато он понял по умеренно обеспокоенному голосу Гарольда, что Камински не сказал ему самого главного.  
Гарольд коснулся пальцами плеча Джона.  
— Я говорил с Картер, — произнес Джон. — Уже давно. Года два, как минимум. Может, дольше.  
— Люди часто разговаривают с мертвыми, Джон, — мягко произнес Гарольд. (Джон усмехнулся, вспомнив, что совсем недавно говорил ту же фразу). — Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы…  
— Нет, — Джон вскинул на Гарольда глаза. — Я разговаривал с ней. У нее дома. На скамейке с пивом.  
Пальцы Гарольда судорожно сжались на его плече.  
— И что теперь? — спросил он не своим голосом.  
— Ничего, — сказал Джон. — Камински дал мне номер хорошего специалиста. Она пропишет мне таблетки посильнее, и все будет хорошо.

***

Гарольд никогда не любил обниматься во сне: вечно ворчал, что жарко и что Джон стал в юности жертвой экспериментов — скрестили с осьминогом. Но этой ночью он сам обхватил Джона и держал его, не выпуская. А руки были ледяные.

***

Дженнифер Фаулз имела вид примерной студентки колледжа, хотя ей исполнилось, наверное, лет тридцать пять. Джон знал, что у нее обширная практика и полно отзывов от благодарных пациентов. В кабинете висело несколько дипломов в деревянных рамах. В шкафу стояли зачитанные труды известных психиатров. Она была отличным профессионалом, и Джон ей не доверял.  
Он ощущал себя усталым — настолько, насколько позволяли все органы чувств. Казалось, усталость наполняла его целиком, без остатка. Такое было только раз — когда он жил на дне, не просыхал месяцами и спал на бетонном полу заброшенного склада в Нью-Йорке. Хотелось уже сойти с ума побыстрее и переселиться в одноместную палату. Есть, спать, галлюцинировать и ни о чем не думать. Красота, а не жизнь. Никаких ожиданий, никаких обещаний, никакой нормальности.  
— Джон, — Дженифер смотрела строго, без улыбки, но вместе с тем сочувственно. Подобный взгляд наверняка выдают психологам и психиатрам вместе с дипломом.  
— Доктор, — полувопросительно ответил он.  
— Я знаю этот взгляд. И хочу сказать вам раз и навсегда — не стоит хоронить себя раньше времени.  
— У меня вроде не рак, или я что-то путаю?  
Доктор Фаулз вздохнула.  
— У нас сложности с контактом, Джон. И это нормально в вашей ситуации. Так что можете не стараться, меня вполне устроят формальные отношения. На данном этапе. Выслушайте, что я скажу.  
Риз замер на стуле, всем видом изображая внимание. На самом деле ни одна реплика доктора все равно не смогла бы ускользнуть — профессионально цепкой памяти на расстройства психики было наплевать. Пока что, во всяком случае.  
— Я прописала вам препараты, которые снимут симптоматику, — Дженифер сложила руки на коленях и снова стала похожа на студентку. Это раздражало. — Вы запишетесь к неврологу, он постарается понять, что не так у вас с мозгом. Зачастую галлюцинации не сопровождаются психиатрическими заболеваниями. Стрессы, травмы, возраст — все это может влиять на мозг. А у вас, насколько я понимаю, нет дефицита ни в первом, ни во втором, ни в третьем.  
Джон автоматически кивнул. Значит, мягкая палата пока не светит. Жаль.  
— Галлюцинации рано или поздно исчезнут. Но над остальным вам надо будет поработать самостоятельно.  
Риз вскинул голову и вопросительно уставился на доктора. Та только брови подняла — мол вот как, значит действительно слушаешь?  
— Психиатрия — табу для многих людей, Джон, — Дженифер подалась вперед, опираясь локтями на колени. Как будто сообщала страшный секрет. — Средний обыватель сделает все, только чтобы доказать — он-то не сумасшедший. Мы все цепляемся за норму, как будто это единственная цель в жизни.  
— Для психиатра вы говорите странные вещи, — заметил он.  
— А вы списали себя со счетов, — парировала доктор. — Как и многие до вас, вы считаете, что если уж дело дошло до мозга — все, пиши пропало. И это главная ошибка.  
— Надеюсь, вы не будете мне толкать речь про то, что все гении были немного того, — доверительно сообщил Джон. — Терпеть такое не могу.  
— Нет, я просто разъясню вам правила игры. Можно привести лошадь к водопою, но заставить ее пить — невозможно. Можно накачать человека таблетками, снять симптоматику, но запретить ему дальше сходить с ума никто не в силах. Если вы сами не сделаете что-то для своего выздоровления — никто этого не сделает.  
— Вы же вроде профессионал, вот вы и скажите, что мне сделать.  
— А вы вроде умный человек. Скажите мне — как я могу знать, что подходит именно вам? Нет, Джон, так не получится. Вы должны захотеть, чтобы это прекратилось. Найти причину происходящего. Пока вы пассивны к ситуации — она будет волочить вас за собой.  
В глазах у Дженифер прыгали задорные искры — Джон заметил это только в конце сеанса.  
«Тебе пятьдесят, — напомнил внутренний голос. — Поздновато для самосовершенствования и йоги по утрам».  
— Как прошел разговор с доктором Фаулз? — спросил Гарольд, когда они ехали домой.  
— Хорошо, — безразлично сказал он. — Сказала, что я поправлюсь.  
— Счастлив слышать.  
Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова до самого дома.

***

Фаско остановил свой представительный джип у ворот стадиона и вылез, потирая руки и практически светясь от предвкушения. Джон спрыгнул со своей стороны, стараясь, чтобы на его лице не слишком читались дурные предчувствия. Он прекрасно помнил, насколько удобно было _брать_ кого-нибудь на стадионах или концертах, и какой головной болью — охранять. Чертовы боковые входы-выходы, недостаточная охрана, возможность спрятать пушку где угодно...  
Самин спрыгнула с заднего сиденья с таким видом, будто ее совершенно не беспокоила огромная толпа народа и вообще после восточной Африки плевать она хотела на любое сборище с арками металлодетекторов где угодно. Она даже не позаботилась выпустить из рук пакет чипсов, врезаясь в толпу.  
Заметив на себе взгляд Джона, она пожала плечами:  
— Что? Гражданских с нами нет. Расслабься, тебе не надо следить, как бы Финч куда-нибудь не удрал.  
— Не, он не умеет расслабляться, — ответил Фаско. — Он уверен, что как только он расслабится, так сразу кого-нибудь убьют.  
— Если _я_ не расслабляюсь, то точно кто-нибудь умирает, — пожала плечами Шоу. — Черт, ладно. Ты затащил нас на эту бодягу, ты и объясняй. Кто хоть с кем играет-то?  
— Нью-йоркские «Рейнджерс» против филадельфийских «Флаерс», — охотно пояснил Фаско. — Флаеры сейчас фавориты, но если Рейнджеры покажут хороший результат по очкам, у них есть шанс пройти в…  
Дальше Риз не слушал. Он сканировал взглядом толпу, ощущая, как в ушах пульсирует разноголосый, разноязыкий гул. Он точно увидел одного человека со скрытым оружием и цепким взглядом — возможно, сотрудник охраны, возможно, потенциальный преступник. Риз сам не заметил, как начал держаться между ним, Фаско и Шоу. Но, когда они прошли через пахнущий сосисками и попкорном вестибюль и начали подниматься к своим рядам, Риз потерял этого человека из вида. Зато заметил двух других — уже явные секьюрити, в дешевых черных костюмах. Один из них тоже обратил внимание Джона и поглядел на него с легкой настороженностью. Джон отвел глаза — и поймал взгляд Фаско.  
Оказывается, Лайонел давно уже кончил объяснять Шоу тонкости турнирной таблицы. Вопреки обыкновению, капитан полиции ничего не сказал, просто хлопнул Джона по плечу и потащил его под локоть к их местам.  
Это тоже была одна из рекомендаций психиатра: мисс Фаулз посоветовала Джону испытывать как можно больше новых ощущений, разнообразить досуг, делать нехарактерные для себя вещи. Джон скептически отнесся к этому совету: часть его проблемы заключалась как раз в том, что все, его окружающее, было для него не характерно. Но делать нечего: если уж отправился к мозгоправу, то следует хотя бы прислушаться к рекомендациям. Таблетки, вот, вроде помогали — позвонить Картер больше не тянуло, чувство безнадежности тоже исчезло, осталась только грусть.  
Этот же поход, как подозревал Риз, был плодом заговора между Фаско и Финчем. До сих пор Риз и не подозревал в Фаско заядлого болельщика. Он знал, что его сын играл за школьную команду и даже претендовал на спортивную стипендию (которая в итоге не понадобилась), и был уверен, что интерес Лайонела к игре не выходит за рамки родительской гордости. Но тот оказался настоящим фанатом: с жаром перечислял Ризу и Шоу детали биографии каждого игрока, рассуждал об очках, правилах, плейоффе и обо всем прочим, за чем Джон следил чисто механически.  
Он и за полем наблюдал вполглаза. Движения игроков представляли собой простые тактические задачи. Иногда они даже умудрялись решать их интересно. Чаще — любоваться там было особенно нечем.  
Но скорость движения хоккеистов, звук коньков по льду, стуки шайбы и общая атмосфера стадиона подействовали и на Джона тоже: он обнаружил, что вместе с Самин восторженно вопит, когда «Рейнджеры» забили шайбу.  
— Вы чего? — спросил Фаско чуть ли не обиженно.  
— А что? — не поняла Самин. — «Рейнджеры» ведь забили!  
— Мы болеем за «Флаеров», — разъяснил Фаско, как непонятливым детям. — Там играет Квинстон, любимый нападающий Ли.  
— Ого, — Самин огляделась.  
Джон последовал ее примеру. Вокруг расцветал сине-красно-белым сектор местных болельщиков: здесь многие носили что-нибудь в цветах команды, либо футболку, либо кепку, либо шарф..  
— Ага, — Фаско хищно улыбнулся, напоминая, что он вообще-то умел хоронить мертвые тела в Ойстер-Бэй. — Профессор ведь говорил, что нашему грозе коленок надо расслабиться, вспомнить молодость, то да се…  
Самин захохотала, и даже Джон фыркнул.  
По-настоящему им покушаться ни на чьи коленки не пришлось, хватило пары грозных взглядов и вытащенного Лайонелом значка. Самин скорчила рожу и сказала, что он портит все веселье, а в антракт поднялась и ушла — сказала, что «за жратвой», но, как подозревал Джон, на самом деле собиралась найти какого-нибудь карманника или парня, лезущего в тесноте женщинам под юбки, и отвести душу.  
Фаско купил у разносчика четыре хот-дога и навязал один Джону — «давай-давай, ты с этого не умрешь… скорее всего». Сосиска показалась вкусной и сочной. Джон с удивлением сообразил, что давно уже не питался фаст-фудом — с Гарольдом, пожалуй, попитаешься…  
— Опять о чем-то думаешь, партнер, — сказал Фаско, который разделался с хот-догами, не успел Джон добраться и до половины своего. — Я вот все удивляюсь: как тебя с такой думалкой вообще в армию понесло?  
— А ты не знаешь эту историю? — лениво спросил Джон. — Был выбор: либо сядешь, либо отслужишь.  
— Ха, меня этим не купишь. У тебя же Благородные Принципы всегда были на лбу написаны, даже когда ты меня прижимал к стене в общественной уборной… — Фаско фыркнул. — Да, как звучит-то! Ты был тогда страшный тип.  
— А сейчас не страшный? — приподнял Джон брови.  
— Нет, сейчас нет, — ответил Фаско серьезно. Потом, подумав и отряхнув с футболки крошки, добавил. — Не, я понимаю, ты всю жизнь считал себя монстром, только детишек пугать. И, наверное, правильно считал, я же тебя знаю. Но только не надо думать, что все как в сказке и в конце дракон должен умереть.  
— Да, — сказал Джон. — Это все не сказка.  
— Серьезно, — Лайонел толкнул его локтем в бок. — По-твоему, я не понимаю, почему у тебя шарики за ролики поехали? Понимаю. Ты слишком много думаешь. Не так, конечно, как Профессор, но тоже неполезно для здоровья. Потому что жизнь такая штука — чем больше о ней размышляешь, чем меньше она тебе нравится. А надо делать свое дело по возможности честно. И все.  
— Я и делал, — пробормотал Джон.  
— Эх, набил бы я тебе морду, — проговорил Фаско мечтательно. — Да нельзя. Ты же не пьяный. Либо руку мне сломаешь на одних рефлексах, либо вообще сопротивляться не будешь.  
— За что морду-то набить?  
— За то, что я у тебя в глазах это вижу, — тихо сказал Фаско. — Видел я этот взгляд. Ты все думаешь, что не должен был выжить. Тебе бы так проще было. Профессор бы тебя похоронил с почестями, наши адские леди выдавили бы по полслезинки, я бы к тебе на кладбище мотался раз в месяц… хотя нет, раз в месяц не мотался бы, раз в полгода-год…  
— Спасибо, Лайонел, я ценю, — вставил Джон, но разошедшийся Фаско продолжал, не обращая внимания.  
— И всем хорошо! Тебе, причем, больше всех. Лежишь себе в земле, ничего решать не надо, беспокоиться ни о чем не надо. А еще лучше, чтобы тебя убили вместо кого-то, да? Закрыть собой Финча, например, или Картер… — Фаско вздохнул. — Блин, не стадионный это разговор, но у меня уже сил молчать просто нет. Насчет Картер. Она была лучше тебя по всем статьям. Да, она больше заслуживала выжить. Но сама она так не думала. Она спасала тебя до последнего. И Финч тебя спасал и спасать продолжает. Так что вот она, твоя работа теперь — не изображать из себя живой щит, а жить! Делать что-то! Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — проворчал Джон. — И все вокруг на три ряда ниже и выше тоже это понимают.  
На самом деле на них никто не обращал внимания, да и Фаско говорил приглушенно, слегка даже брызгая на Джона слюной. Но у Джона просто не было сил вести этот разговор дальше.  
— А пускай послушают, когда умный человек умные вещи говорит, — хмуро сказал Фаско.  
Тут лицо его просветлело — он заметил еще одного разносчика, уже с вафлями.  
Джон хотел было сказать что-то едкое и закрывающее дискуссию, но вдруг вспомнил, как Лайонел всегда высказывал ему все, что хотел — даже когда это было небезопасно, не к месту или попросту глупо. И почти всегда оказывался прав, вот что удивительно.

***

Когда двигатель заурчал прямо за окном, Джон отложил недочитанную книгу и щелкнул пультом от телевизора — по умолчанию на него выходил вид с восьми наружных камер. Он услышал звук мотора еще минуту назад, но не думал, что это к ним: соседи вели довольно оживленную социальную жизнь. Однако наружные камеры показали старенький «Форд» Чарли Бертона на подъездной дорожке. Сам Чарли запирал дверь.  
Элаис не слишком изменился за годы — облысел окончательно, конечно, прибавилось морщин, но он все еще казался жизнелюбивым простаком, славным парнем, живущим по соседству. Любимый его образ, обманувший в свое время даже Джона.  
— Если и ты приехал проводить со мной душеспасительный беседы, то я, пожалуй, не выдержу,— предупредил Джон, пожимая гостю руку. — Это как-то слишком.  
Карл поднял брови домиком, выражая крайнюю степень удивления.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Джон, — сказал он мягко. — Надо больше доверять людям. Я к Гарольду. Ехал от ученика, проезжал мимо и решил зайти. Он дома?  
— Нет, уехал по делам. Старый друг попросил проконсультировать относительно какой-то программы.  
Карл кивнул, предусмотрительно не став выяснять дальше. И хорошо — Джон не горел желанием пересказывать историю знакомства Гарольда с Калебом, ныне владельцем преуспевающей компании.  
— Налить тебе чаю? — спросил он.  
Выставлять гостя просто так было не вежливо. Кроме того, в обществе Карла Джон чувствовал себя как ни с кем в своей шкуре. Может быть, потому, что Элаис оставался опасен даже сейчас, когда отошел от криминальной деятельности (или говорил, что отошел). Он пытался убить Джона, он угрожал Гарольду, он здорово помогал, но никогда нельзя было сказать заранее, чем обернется сотрудничество с ним. Тем не менее, Джон понимал Карла — иногда больше, чем Гарольда. А Карл понимал его. Это дорогого стоило.  
— Я был бы признателен, — улыбнулся на предложение Элаис. — У Гарольда отличный вкус в чае.  
Они пили молочный улун на просторной кухне, оформленной в свое время именитым дизайнером. Интерьер ее, казалось, перенесли из какого-нибудь греческого приморского городка. Даже странно было видеть за окном типичный газон и аллею, обсаженную кленами.  
— Как работа? — поинтересовался Джон.  
Умеющий завязать сотни бесед ни о чем с потенциальной целью, он терялся, когда приходилось болтать с близкими людьми. С Гарольдом они годами не говорили о пустяках — только переговаривались, обменивались новостями-указаниями и иногда обсуждали личные темы. Джон помнил свое удивление, когда однажды Гарольд внезапно начал какой-то совершенно пустячный, ерундовый разговор. Казалось, он так не умеет. Пришлось привыкать, заново, как необученному подростку — интересоваться делами, улыбаться, реагировать.  
— Прекрасно, — Карл вдохнул аромат, исходящий от чашки, так что было непонятно, к чему относится его реплика. — Знаешь, многие склонны искать романтику в городских трущобах, но я доволен переходом в более приличную школу. Хотя, конечно, скучаю по своим бывшим ученикам иногда. Как твои попытки вернуть себе душевное равновесие?  
— Уже весь город знает? — недовольно осведомился Джон. В глубине души он понимал, что сердиться нечего — когда находишься в обществе бывших хакеров, убийц, криминальных авторитетов и детективов, сокрытие личной информации отходит в область мифов и легенд.  
— Нет, только его заинтересованная часть, — успокоил Элаис. — Та, которая в курсе, чем грозит твой выход из-под контроля.  
Это было честно и, в отличие от хождения на цыпочках, не раздражало.  
— С переменным успехом, — ответил Джон на вопрос. — Никогда не думал, что нормальная жизнь — это так сложно.  
Карл невежливо фыркнул, склонившись над своей чашкой.  
— Никогда не понимал, почему вы с Гарольдом с такой страстью цепляетесь за свою иллюзию, — сказал он.  
— За какую?  
— За ту, которая гласит, что ваша жизнь в этом уютном доме _нормальна, —_ последнее слово он выделил голосом, снова неприятно усмехнувшись.  
— И какая же она, наша жизнь? — спросил Джон с искренним интересом.  
— Давай перечислим, — Карл подобрался и стал похож на учителя перед классом: того и гляди предложит сосчитать, сколько у Мэри яблок. — Во-первых, у вас есть прекрасно оборудованные бункеры — я знаю только о двух, но думаю, их больше, — которые ты периодически объезжаешь и поддерживаешь в порядке. Во-вторых, этот дом может спокойно выдержать налет отряда спецназа — никто даже дверь не выбьет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прострелить стекло в любом из этих изящных окон. В-третьих, у Гарольда наверняка хранится по папке с компроматом на самых важных лиц этой страны — просто так, на всякий случай, — а у тебя оружия столько, что хватит вооружить небольшой полк. Я не говорю уже про запасные генераторы, которые позволят выдержать в доме осаду даже при отключении всего района. Кроме того, старушка, живущая слева от вас, — бывший боевик Моссада на пенсии, а цветочник справа — профессиональный киллер, ушедший от дел по состоянию здоровья. Вы это знаете и выбрали таких соседей совершенно сознательно, более того — вы считаете это преимуществом!  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — помрачнел Джон.  
Он как-то не предполагал, сколько на самом деле Элаис знает об их жизни.  
— То, что вы с Гарольдом видели так называемую нормальную жизнь разве что в кино, — ласково проговорил Карл. Джону показалось, что его сейчас еще и по голове погладят. — У вас никогда ее не будет — не потому, что это невозможно, а потому, что вы не сможете так жить. Да и к чему? Кому станет легче, если вы переедете в типичный картонный сарай рядом с молодыми парами и мирными стариками? Я всегда предпочитал думать, что жизнь следует делать такой, какая тебя устраивает, а не вешать на что попало ярлыки.  
Сказанное слегка оглушило. Ну да, он прекрасно знал, кем являются их соседи и считал их боевое прошлое преимуществом — если что, не надо защищать и заботиться о том, чтобы не зацепило. И Гарольд полностью разделял его мнение. Но Джону в голову бы не пришло назвать это ненормальным. Хорошая предосторожность — не более того. Потом он представил, как рассказывает о четырех бункерах своему терапевту.  
Элаис посмотрел на его ошарашенное лицо и кивнул.  
— Подумай об этом, Джон. Мне кажется, ты беспокоишься совсем не о том, о чем следовало бы.

***

Джон лежал без сна, но притворялся, что спит.  
Последнее время это вошло у него в привычку. Так было легче, чем молчать с Гарольдом по вечерам. Тот по-прежнему читал иногда ему перед сном, но только по просьбе и, кажется, каждый раз колебался, какую книгу выбрать.  
Может, он думал, что «Повелитель Нанькэ» своим сказочным сюжетом подтолкнул Джона к его галлюцинациям или хоты бы выступил катализатором. Может быть, избегал книг, в которых персонажи депрессовали, находились на грани самоубийства или жертвовали жизнью ради кого-то (а, насколько Джон знал изысканные книжные вкусы Гарольда, у него таких книг в библиотеке было чуть ли не две трети). Все это выматывало.  
Джон знал, что так кончаются многие браки: когда легче становится не обращать внимания, отвернуться к стенке, промолчать. Он знал, что надо сделать усилие и поговорить еще раз. А если не получится, то еще раз и еще. Но от одной мысли о разговоре у него сводило зубы.  
К тому же он знал, что, как бы плохо ни стало, они с Гарольдом связаны, и ни один из них не сможет оторваться от другого до самого конца. Может быть, они опять начнут общаться так же, как раньше, в сугубо деловом режиме. Может быть, это даже будет не так уж плохо. Возвращение к истокам, так сказать.  
Джон наблюдал за тем, как чьи-то фары вычерчивают по потолку бледно-желтые полосы, и ненавидел себя. Джессика погибла из-за него, но, наверное, он правильно прогнал ее от себя тогда в аэропорту. Джон бы извел ее так же верно, как Питер Арндт, только по-другому. Как он сейчас изводит Гарольда.  
Гарольд, кстати, давно прекратил стучать клавишами в соседнем кабинете — в тишине дома Джон отчетливо слышал этот звук — и пошел в ванну. Зашумела вода.  
Джон лежал и думал.  
Даже если считать, что матрица правит его, и все эти визиты сочувствующих друзей с целью покопаться у него в мозгах — работы по наладке; даже если реальность эта не существует. Следует признать, что по-любому Джон испортил все. Похерил самое лучшее, что у него было, никто ему не виноват. И он мучает Гарольда. Мучает даже Рут с Самин. Раньше, останавливаясь здесь, они ничуть не стеснялись по ночам крушить свою спальню, а теперь либо сидели тихо, либо проводили вечера вне дома, вот как сегодня.  
Всем было бы легче, если бы он тогда спустил курок…  
Джон сжал зубы, медленно вдыхая-выдыхая через нос. Нет. Так думать нельзя. Это то, от чего он лечится. Никому не будет легче. Гарольду не будет легче. Даже Элаису и Фаско. Это как в рейнджерах. Когда-то Джон делал все, чтобы вытащить их из этой заварухи. Теперь их очередь. Теперь они его тащат, по очереди, по безводной пустыне, помогая друг другу. И он не может предать их усилия.  
«Чертовы метафоры, — подумал Джон, переворачиваясь на другой бок. — Набрался от Финча...»  
Но от этих мыслей стало чуть легче. Последнее время отработанное армией и ЦРУ умение засыпать где и когда угодно давало сбои. Джон проваливался в сон часа в два ночи — тогда, когда сдавался наконец и шел выпить одну из назначенных доктором Фаулз таблеток. Но сегодня, возможно, удастся все-таки самостоятельно…  
Чувство опасности вдруг кольнуло в затылок. Джон напрягся, прислушиваясь.  
Плеск воды. Финч был аккуратен и неизменен в своих привычках; его туалет перед сном занимал обычно пятнадцать-двадцать минут, в зависимости от дня недели и времени года. А тут вода текла уже гораздо дольше.  
Джона подбросило с кровати как на пружине. Если бы дверь ванной была заперта изнутри, он бы сорвал ее с петель, но, к счастью, они с Финчем давно взяли привычку не запираться друг от друга — элементарная мера предосторожности.  
— Гарольд! — выдохнул Джон… и остановился на пороге.  
Не за чем было кидаться. У Гарольда не случилось приступа, его не похитили неведомые злоумышленники, ворвавшись через окно. Он просто сидел на мягком коврике возле душевой кабины, полуодетый, комкая в руках свою любимую темно-синюю пижаму. И плакал.  
То есть, скорее всего, он плакал только что. Очки валялись рядом, Гарольд прижимал руки к красному, опухшему и мокрому лицу.  
— Джон… — пробормотал он почти со страхом, поднимая на него глаза. — Джон, прости…  
И — к ужасу Джона — разрыдался снова, мелкими всхлипами, некрасиво морща лицо и судорожно дыша.  
Джона охватила морозная, предательская беспомощность. Он не знал, что делать: развернуться и выйти? Это было бы самым худшим, наверное. Подойти, сесть рядом, обнять? Джон чувствовал, что в нем самом что-то надломится, что он не сможет, что он разобьется на части, он не подписывался на это, он не умеет, о Господи, это он во всем виноват…  
— Это я во всем виноват, — бормотал Гарольд, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. — Прости… прости, Джон… я не могу… я бы все отдал… но я… я так устал…  
Джон с ужасающей ясностью понял, что от него сейчас требуется. Надо было не просто признать, что он ранит Финча — нужно было признать, что тот любит Джона достаточно сильно, чтобы оставаться с ним, несмотря на эти раны. И Джон не мог. Стыд душил его. Умереть куда проще.  
«Ты дал мне цель, — эхом отдалось в голове. — Ты не говорил, что будет легко».  
Иногда надо делать то, что грозит тебя убить.  
Двигаясь, как сквозь толщу воды, Джон пересек их просторную ванную, опустился рядом с Гарольдом на колени, потянулся его обнять. Гарольд почти упал в него, вжался лбом в плечо, затрясся в рыданиях еще сильнее.  
Неожиданно Джону стало почти легко.  
— Гарольд, — пробормотал он, — знаешь, я боюсь сойти с ума. Мне очень страшно.  
— Мне тоже, — ответил Финч сиплым, дрожащим голосом сквозь всхлипы, — я не знаю, что делать!  
— Я слишком это все запустил, — ответил Джон. — Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Просто… просто не сдавайся.  
Это было сказать трудно, как будто в горло насыпали стеклянную крошку. Но Джон повторил:  
— Мне обязательно станет лучше. Просто… дождись меня.

***

Джон не особенно любил бегать по утрам. Как говорил Гарольд, утренние марафоны — это стереотип; на самом деле физическая разминка в послеобеденное время ничуть не менее полезна. Но Джон привык к ритуалу, пропитался им после многолетней практики: подъем, зарядка, пробежка, завтрак. Пять лет в ЦРУ, когда расписание приходилось подгонять под международных террористов, вроде бы, эту размеренность из него выбила. Потом работа с номерами — время на себя тоже находилось не всегда. Но маятник качнулся снова, жизнь Джона опять сделалась предсказуемой. Старые привычки вернулись, и теперь он вставал в пять утра без будильника, каждое утро, как штык.  
Гарольд часто поднимался еще раньше и успевал сварить Джону кофе, который тот с благодарностью пил перед пробежкой. Но сегодня, когда Джон открыл глаза, за окнами было уже часов семь — солнце светило вовсю — а Гарольд тихо посапывал рядом на подушке. Они оба заснули вчера очень поздно.  
Приподнявшись на локте, Джон долго разглядывал Финча. Тот старел очень медленно и, если верить старым фотографиям, почти не изменился с тех времен, когда ему было сорок. Джону повезло меньше. Сейчас они выглядели примерно ровесниками. Может быть, оно и хорошо.  
Уголки рта Гарольда были скорбно опущено, лицо выглядело очень бледным, и отчетливо виднелись темные круги под глазами.  
Почти стесняясь себя, Джон наклонился и невесомо поцеловал Гарольда в висок. Тот, к счастью, не проснулся, только пробормотал что-то во сне.  
Джон поднялся и пошел в кухню, прикидывая, что бы приготовить на завтрак. Что-то особенное. Нет, не омлет по-бенедиктински: Финч его действительно любил, но не обожал. Что-нибудь из кухни среднего запада, может быть, салат из свежей кукурузы или домашний сэндвич с беконом…  
Оказывается, кухню уже успели занять: Шоу сидела за столом и уплетала что-то из картонки с китайской едой. Еще штук десять картонок стояли на столе нераспакованными.  
— Уф-ф-ф, как я скучала! — неразборчиво промычала она. — А эта чокнутая мне плешь проела своей здоровой едой!  
— Рут? — Джон вспомнил ее реплику про то, что, мол, Гарольд читает ей лекции. А сама-то. — Что-то новенькое.  
— Не, не новенькое, — скорчила рожу Шоу. — Она всегда меня стремилась подкормить. А после того, как у меня нашли язву желудка, вообще с катушек слетела. Подумаешь, профессиональное заболевание врачей.  
Джон покачал головой и, мысленно усмехаясь, решил, что Шоу с язвой желудка — это все-таки выходит за рамки любой симуляции.  
— Ты это все съешь? — Джон указал на коробки.  
— Нет, по трети из каждой, а то лопну, — хмыкнула Шоу. — Так что можешь присоединяться.  
— Нет, я пас.  
Раз Шоу перекрывала стратегические поверхности, лучше не связываться ни с чем сложнее яичницы. Он достал их холодильника молоко и яйца.  
— Съездишь со мной сегодня? — предложила Шоу. — Мне тут по знакомству одно благотворительное учреждение игрушек и одежду отсыплет, им жертвуют столько, сколько им не надо. Причем у них все первый класс, не та фигня, что обычно до Африки доходит.  
— Коробки таскать? — спросил Джон. — Почему нет.  
На что он еще сейчас годится, кроме как работать грубой физической силой.  
— Не только. Еще идея одна есть. Но не знаю, в тему ли.  
— Твои идеи, — заметил Джон, — обычно опасны.  
— Нет, — возразила Шоу, — мои идеи обычно работают. Так что пей свое молоко и сырые яйца и пошли, примадонна.  
Для поездки взяли напрокат пикап Эмсворта — он часто возил на нем рассаду и огромные пакеты земли из гипермаркета. Старичок рассыпался в уверениях, что машина ему ничуть не нужна и он ужасно рад услужить. Шоу посмеивалась, а Джон вымученно улыбался — ему всегда казалось, что Эмсворт переигрывает со своим дружелюбием. Цветы эти… Впрочем, это его дело. Почему бы почтенному человеку не воспылать любовью к земле, в конце концов, он немало людей туда уложил.  
Шоу села за руль, и они долго колесили по пригородным трассам, прежде чем выехать к большому, но аккуратному зданию под черепичной крышей. Усыпанные гравием подъездные дорожки, вокруг разбит чудесный сад в английском стиле — ни дать ни взять элитный загородный клуб. Только вот зачем жертвовать клубу игрушки и одежду?  
— Вылезай, приехали, — сказала Шоу, паркуясь на асфальтированном пятачке за домом. На парковке оказалось немного машин, среди них — одна «Скорая».  
— Это частная больница? — спросил Джон.  
— Я думала, ты знаешь все больницы в округе, — прищурилась Шоу. — Теряешь хватку. Это хоспис. У них и детское отделение есть, но тупицы из благотворителей никак не могут понять, что не все дети тут обездолены, и игрушек им вполне хватает. Что-то они переправляют малоимущим, но у них и других дел полно, так что я тут в масть.  
Хоспис. Для Джона это слово отдавало страхом и мерзостью. За много лет, проведенных рядом со смертью, он успел понять, что она не бывает достойной — во всяком случае для таких, как он. А уж от здания, доверху полного умирающими самых разных возрастов, должно разить смертью на мили окрест.  
— Чего скуксился? — заметила его состояние Шоу. — Никогда не думала, что у тебя такая тонкая душевная организация. Не дрейфь, у них тут мило. Пошли.  
Они прошли по дорожке к служебному входу. Шоу позвонила, им открыла миловидная смуглая дама в форме медицинской сестры.  
— Доктор Шоу? Рада, что вы приехали, — она действительно выглядела обрадованной. — Вещи как раз пакуют в коробки, скоро все будет готово. Хотите чаю?  
— Валяйте. А вот ему, — она невежливо ткнула пальцем в Риза, — неплохо было бы устроить тут экскурсию. Если можно, — она улыбнулась, широко и фальшиво, как всегда, когда требовалось проявить социально одобряемые эмоции.  
Женщина, впрочем, фальши не заметила. Они вышли с лестницы в широкий светлый коридор, по бокам которого располагались большей частью закрытые узкие двери без опознавательных знаков.  
— Конечно, мы рады новым лицам, — сказала она. Джон подумал, что относительно его уже сделаны какие-то не очень верные выводы, но возразить не успел. — Мигель! — крикнула женщина, открывая одну из дверей. — Выйди пожалуйста. Наш гость хочет познакомиться с домом.  
Джон попытался отрицательно помотать головой, но Шоу так выразительно на него посмотрела, что он замолчал.  
На зов явился молодой подтянутый латинос, в футболке и джинсах, но с бейджиком на поясе.  
— Привет! — он жизнерадостно улыбнулся Джону, протягивая руку. — Первый раз у нас? Мигель Сантия, можно просто Мигель или Микки.  
— Да, — кивнул тот. — Джон Райли. Можно Джон.  
— Очень приятно, Джон. Значит, пойдем по большому кругу.  
Хоспис оказался совсем не таким, каким его представлял Джон. Отчасти его даже обрадовало, что на шестом десятке лет его еще можно приятно удивить. Риз думал о хосписе как о месте для смерти. О мрачном здании, где в коридорах витает неистребимый запах человеческих испражнений, а в безликих палатах умирают всеми забытые люди — те, о ком не могут или не хотят заботиться родственники, или те, у кого вовсе их нет. Что-то вроде большой больницы, только куда мрачнее. Он понимал, что такие представления скорее всего связаны с очень личным страхом закончить свои дни в подобном заведении, но предпочитал не обдумывать эту тему.  
Этот же хоспис скорее напоминал дорогой дом престарелых или даже санаторий. Они прошли через нарядную залу с телевизором, десятком комнатных растений и огромными французскими окнами, выходящими в сад. Единственным обитателем залы была сухонькая старушка в инвалидном кресле. На голове ее возлежала шляпа по моде сороковых годов, а в маленькой руке покачивался веер. Старушка не обратила на них никакого внимания, и они прошагали мимо. Шли по коридору, в который открывались двери палат, даже, скорее, комнат, каждая была оформлена согласно вкусу владельца.  
— Люди хотят жить в окружении любимых вещей, и мы идем им навстречу, — пояснил Мигель.  
Джон учтиво покивал.  
— Наверное, думаете о том, что умирающие могут позволить себе последнюю радость? — прозорливо заметил провожатый.  
— Предпочитаю не разводить патетику вслух, — откликнулся Джон.  
— Хоспис — это не последняя станция перед кладбищем, Джон, — жестко сказал Мигель. — Это система ухода и помощи не только самим пациентам, но и их семьям. У каждого хосписа есть выездная служба, мы помогаем людям на дому, обучаем справляться с трудностями, которые появляются с болезнью. Здесь же — дом для тех, у кого нет семьи, или перевалочная станция, чтобы восстановить силы и пойти дальше. Не обязательно в могилу.  
— Вы волонтер? — спросил Джон, с интересом рассматривая парня. Вроде тот говорил вполне искренне.  
— Да, — кивнул тот. — Но я сейчас получаю медицинское образование. Когда мне было четырнадцать, у моего брата обнаружили хорею Хантингтона… вы, наверное, даже о такой не слышали  
— Не слышал, — согласился Джон.  
— Это наследственное заболевание. У меня тоже был шанс оказаться носителем, но пронесло. А он умер здесь, спустя несколько лет.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Спасибо. Но его смерть помогла мне найти призвание. Знаете, сейчас не очень-то ценятся помогающие профессии, это немодно. Но мне все равно, потому что я знаю, что мое место — здесь.  
Они остановились в просторном помещении с множеством столов и стеллажей вдоль стен. Обстановка чем-то напоминала комнаты отдыха в психиатрических лечебницах.  
— Здесь мы проводим мастер-классы. Мика, одна из пациенток, — художница, и очень талантливая. Она учит всех желающих, мы скоро планируем сделать общую выставку работ. Здесь же есть все необходимое почти для любого хобби — от лепки до скрапбукинга.  
Джон не знал, что такое скрапбукинг, но решил не переспрашивать. Всегда можно потом посмотреть в Интернете.  
Из комнаты для мастер-классов по еще одному коридору они вышли в холл — длинная стойка ресепшена от стены до стены, кожаные диваны и снова огромное количество комнатных растений, как будто сада за окном не хватало.  
— У нас еще есть большой зал, там проводят концерты. Конечно, еще медицинские кабинеты и целое детское крыло, туда надо идти на отдельную экскурсию. Малыши очень живо реагируют на новые лица, мы стараемся не водить к ним незнакомцев. У вас очень забавное лицо сейчас, мистер Райли.  
— И что же в нем забавного? — серьезно спросил Джон.  
— Вы как будто ищете взглядом ширму, за которую спрятали урны с прахом, толпы рыдающих родственников и стройные ряды аппаратов для диализа, — так же серьезно ответил Мигель. — Так ее нет.  
— Извините, но этот розовый рай слегка не соответствует представлениям о месте, куда в основном приезжают умирать, — Джон обвел рукой окружающее его пространство.  
— Ну мы здесь в общем и не стремимся соответствовать стереотипам. Паллиативная медицина — слышали о такой? Мы облегчаем страдания.  
— Я всегда считал, что облегчение страданий — это эвтаназия, уж извините.  
— Эвтаназия — это окончание, — покачал головой Мигель. — Досрочное прекращение вечеринки. Облегчение — нечто другое. Пойдете к нам работать — поймете, что именно.  
— Что вас навело на мысль, что я собираюсь тут работать? — поднял брови Джон.  
— Ну как же! — в свою очередь удивился Мигель. — Нам сказала доктор Граффи[3]… то есть Шоу, простите, — Риз хмыкнул, Мигель заразительно улыбнулся. — Сказала, что вы сомневаетесь и попросила показать, как тут что.  
— Понятно, — процедил Джон.  
Им с Шоу следовало поговорить.  
Довольная Самин нашлась на парковке в окружении коробок и пакетов.  
— Что-то ты долго, — она кивнула на вещи. — Это само себя не загрузит.  
Вдвоем они быстро покидали все в кузов и устроились на сидениях.  
— Благотворительность — не твое, Шоу, — обронил Джон, когда они выезжали с территории хосписа.  
— Что тебе не так? — буркнула Сэм. — Ты же у нас страдаешь от того, что больше некому помогать. Думала сначала устроить тебя в кошачий приют, но это мелковато будет, а с детьми ты тем более не справишься.  
— И что, ты решила, что идеальный вариант — вести душеспасительные беседы с умирающими старушками?  
— Там не только старушки, Джон, — строго проговорила Шоу, вертя руль. — Еще раковые больные, которые бесятся от того, что им осталось недолго жить. Подростки, получившие плохой диагноз. Одиночки вроде нас, которых приволокли умирать. Дерьма хватает, уж поверь мне. Кто-то оправляется от последствий химиотерапии и уходит, к кому-то они продолжают ездить на дом, кто-то то уходит, то возвращается. И работы хватает. Кроме того, там полно отличных ребят, которые провели наедине со смертью примерно столько же, сколько мы с тобой. Только выучили какой-то другой урок. Я подумала, тебе полезно будет узнать, какой. Если не получилось — то и хрен с ним.  
Джон никогда не спрашивал, почему вдруг Сэм понесло в Африку. Они оба знали, что лечение людей — не совсем ее профиль. Зато теперь, кажется, стало несколько яснее.

***

Теперь Джону казалось странным, что он мог принять Дженнифер за студентку. Вот же и морщины в уголках глаз, и чуть припухшие веки, и проступившие вены на руках — признаки возраста. Волосы подкрашены, хотя и почти незаметно: наверное, скрывает седину. Пестрый браслет с цветочками на руке, явно подарок ребенка — молодая девушка такой бы вряд ли надела.  
Может быть, это означало, что к нему возвращается толика прежнего спокойствия и наблюдательности. Может, — что таблетки действуют все лучше. Действие нейролептиков вообще накапливается со временем.  
— Итак, вы интересуетесь, можно ли вас подпускать к живым людям? — спросила Дженнифер почти весело.  
— Что-то вроде того, — сказал Джон.  
— Мы не говорили об этом, но… вы бросили свой спортзал перед тем, как начали ходить ко мне. Вы опасались, что нанесете кому-то вред?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Но ведь это очень контролируемая среда. Вы отрабатываете одну и ту же программу год за годом. А ваши галлюцинации проявлялись всегда в определенном месте или в виде телефонных звонков. Вы не слышали голосов, которые приказывали бы вам вредить кому-то. Вы не видели несуществующие опасности. Опять же, ни доктор Камински, ни я не советовали вам оставлять преподавание. Так почему же?  
Джон все так же молчал. Он понимал, к чему она подводит — будто он наказывает себя за то, что заболел. Но говорить это вслух Джон не собирался. Он все еще считал, что поступил правильно. Доктор Фаулз просто не представляла себе, насколько Джон опасен. Джон представлял это очень хорошо.  
— Я думаю, чисто психологически вы способны работать в хосписе, — сказала Дженнифер после паузы. — Получится ли у вас — это другой вопрос. Я бы посоветовала вам следить за собой и дать себе отдых немедленно, как эмоциональное напряжение станет слишком сильным, но, думаю, вы меня не послушаете, — она улыбнулась. — Если уж вы за что-то беретесь, то доводите это до конца, не так ли?  
Джон чуть изменил позу. Да, чуть изменил позу, а вовсе не поерзал в кресле.  
— Вы молодец, Джон, — продолжила Дженнифер мягко. — Если бы больше людей ответственно подходили к своей работе, мы бы жили совсем в другом мире. Да и вообще вы молодец, что решили разобраться в себе…  
— Не надо меня поглаживать, — перебил ее Джон.  
— А почему бы и нет? — спросила Дженнифер. — Почему не надо?  
Джон молчал.  
— Как насчет такого варианта: вы будете приходить ко мне на сеансы два раза в неделю, а не один? Или, если не сможете, хотя бы звоните. Мы будем говорить о том о сем, и, если замечу тревожные нотки, я вам скажу.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон.  
Такой надзор должен был бы его взбесить, но он наоборот испытал облегчение. Дженнифер могла не знать о нем всего, но она знала достаточно; за эти несколько недель он убедился, что не так уж многое могло от нее скрыться. Как и Айрис раньше, она не считала его опасным для других людей. Это уже что-то.  
— А как ваш муж воспринял эту идею? — поинтересовалась Дженнифер.  
Джон почувствовал холодок где-то внутри. Он еще не говорил с Гарольдом на эту тему; само по себе удивительно. Он не сомневался, что Гарольд знал — Гарольд знал вообще обо всем, что с ним происходит. Но они…  
И вдруг Джону захотелось это сказать — впервые за много лет. Он уже чуть было не проболтался Камински, а теперь желание стало еще сильнее. Джон сказал:  
— Вообще-то, он мне не муж.  
Дженнифер удивленно наклонила голову.  
Джон уже пожалел о своей откровенности, но продолжал говорить, чувствуя, как слова выкатываются из горла с неудержимостью горной лавины.  
— У нас и свадьбы никогда не было. Мы просто начали жить вместе, в этом доме, мне больше некуда было деваться. Гарольд предложил купить кольца, чтобы было проще… с соседями, с его племянником…  
Возможно, они были женаты по документам — Джон должен был бы это помнить, но честным образом не помнил, как отрезало. Они точно не стояли в офисе судьи и не расписывались в брачных свидетельствах, это он мог гарантировать.  
— Погодите, погодите… — на лице Дженнифер появилась тревога. — Вы говорите, вам некуда было идти… Джон, вами манипулировали?  
Вопреки всему, Джон чуть было не рассмеялся.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Не в том смысле. Гарольду не нужно манипулировать. Ему было бы достаточно попросить. Я бы пошел за ним куда угодно. Но он не просил. Просто… я не знал, где еще быть, как не с ним. И теперь не знаю. Может, это тоже симптом моей проблемы, доктор. Вы мне скажите.  
— Честно? — Дженнифер смотрела на него еще встревоженно, но губы ее уже улыбались. — Не знаю. Некоторые эксперты вообще рассматривают глубокую любовь как разновидность психического заболевания. А вы, несомненно, глубоко любите Гарольда Рена. Но что я точно могу сказать, что ваше восприятие ситуации свидетельствует о глубокой неудовлетворенности ею.  
— Нужно быть полным придурком, чтобы быть недовольным, — ответил Джон резко. — Или больным.  
— ...Или чтобы вашими потребностями долгое время пренебрегали, — спокойно сказала Дженнифер.  
— Какими потребностями?  
— А это вы мне скажите, Джон, — она сощурилась.

***

Джон вернулся домой, поцеловал Гарольда, поужинал с ним (на днях сделанная лазанья была все еще выше всяких похвал), погулял с Заморышем — последние дни его выводил Гарольд, и, дорвавшись до того из хозяев, кто на самом деле бегал с ним наперегонки, пес чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья.  
Вернувшись домой, Джон дождался, пока Гарольд пойдет в душ, а сам воровато схватился за телефон. Последний раз он делал так еще в школе, звоня понравившейся девочке, которую не одобряла мама. Ощущения были почти новые и очень бодрящие.  
— Шоу, — сказал он в трубку, подозревая, какой поток сарказма изольется на него уже через три секунды. — У тебя нет телефона твоей подруги из хосписа?  
Как ни странно, Самин отреагировала коротким: «Запишешь?»  
Он схватил ручку и начал писать — торопливо, прорывая стержнем мягкую салфетку. Джон мог бы запомнить этот номер наизусть, как в свое время запоминал послания Машины. Мог бы попросить прислать смс. Но почему-то жизненно важным казалось записать, и именно так — прячась, воровато оглядываясь на дверь ванной, ничего не говоря никому, особенно себе.

***

Секатор в руках лежал привычно и даже как-то опасно. Джон вообще после того, как познакомился поближе с садовыми инструментами понял, почему мистер Эмсворт на пенсии занялся именно растениями. На кой черт вообще покупать ствол и получать на него разрешение, если этой штукой можно убить кого угодно? Старые ветки почти в руку толщиной перекусывались стальными челюстями так же легко, как мелкие веточки.  
Мигель, раскрасневшийся от работы на воздухе, грузил ветки в тачку и увозил куда-то за здание, откуда ветер доносил приятный запах костра. Это была их общая идея — привести сад в порядок. Джон думал, что можно было бы привлечь и Эмсворта с его цветочками, лишним он тут явно не будет. Но это было в разделе долгосрочных планов. Сначала самому бы прочно устроиться.  
Странное дело — Джон почти с первого дня чувствовал себя здесь своим. Ему нравилось само здание, нравился персонал — симпатичные ребята, все до одного, ни единого циника вроде Шоу. Он пока не заходил только на детское отделение: в первый день одна малышка, увидев его, внезапно начала плакать. Детская медсестра, Джордан, симпатичная полноватая блондинка, кажется, расстроилась из-за этого больше самого Джона. Ничего, привыкнут. Дети, пусть и больные, быстро ко всему привыкают, даже к высоченным седым дядькам.  
Он как раз примеривался к очередной ветке, когда сзади прозвучал щелчок зажигалки.  
— Здесь не курят, приятель, — не оборачиваясь, заметил Джон. Со спины никак не отреагировали, а через некоторое время донесся острый запах крепких сигарет.  
Джон развернулся. У кучи веток стоял мускулистый стриженый парень, по виду лет тридцати пяти. Он воинственно зажимал сигарету зубами, всем видом показывая, что уступать не намерен.  
— Я, кажется, сказал, что здесь не курят, — спокойно повторил Джон.  
— Я уже сраный труп, так что мне похер, — отозвался крепыш.  
Джон вздохнул и отложил секатор.  
— Во-первых, не выражайся, в саду гуляют дети, — он шагнул, обходя кучу и становясь напротив курильщика. — А во-вторых, твое здоровье — это твое личное дело, но тут находишься не только ты. Так что перестань смолить, будь добр.  
Тот набычился, но сигарету демонстративно вынул изо рта и бросил в траву, раздавив каблуком.  
— Здесь все скоро помрут, смысл беречь здоровье?  
— Парень, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко, — Джон демонстративно сделал паузу. Крепыш смотрел в сторону. — Но если ты пришел бузить, то не по адресу. Здесь не богадельня, не дом престарелых или что ты там себе вообразил. Так что с истериками — это не ко мне. Кабинет дежурного психолога — на втором этаже, по коридору налево.  
Может, Джон не был квалифицированным специалистом, но с такими вот демонстративными пассажами он справляться умел. Невелика наука. И действительно, стоило вернуться к обрезанию веток, как через несколько минут сзади донеслось:  
— А помогать тут можно? Или будешь кудахтать и запрещать мне нагружаться?  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Я не врач, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Так что начинай разгребать эту кучу и переноси поближе к дорожке — Мигелю будет удобнее грузить все в тачку. И подними с травы окурок.  
За спиной засопели.  
— Я Джон, кстати, — добавил он.  
— Мэтт, — донеслось из-за плеча. — Морские котики. Рак.  
— Мне без разницы, кто ты по гороскопу, — рискованно пошутил Джон и был вознагражден смешком.

***

Джон очень давно не надевал черный костюм и белую рубашку — повода не было. Но в этот раз Гарольд попросил, и очень приятно оказалось обнаружить, что прежняя «форма» на него еще вполне налезла. Может быть, брюки оказались немного тесноваты, но не настолько, чтобы это бросалось в глаза.  
...Если, конечно, Гарольд тайком не выпустил их «на глазок». А что. Джон бы не удивился.  
Хмыкнув этой мысли, он спустился вниз, в гостиную — и обнаружил, что Гарольд тоже приоделся. Элегантный костюм в темно-серую полоску, светло-коричневая жилетка, темно-серый же галстук… Джон не помнил этого ансамбля. Гарольд сегодня нарядился так в первый раз.  
— Здорово выглядишь, — сказал Джон.  
Это тоже непривычно было говорить вслух, даже с ноткой иронии, но он твердо сказал себе: все. Хватит. Они, в конце концов, пара. Пары делают друг другу комплименты, так?  
Гарольд действительно выглядел хорошо: подтянутый, моложавый, с решительной линией плеч. Костюмы всегда очень ему шли — усиливали ауру мудрости и властной уверенности. Теперь уже Джон знал, что Гарольд далеко не всегда был во всем уверен, да и мудрость его тоже порой оставляла желать лучшего. Но — смотреть на него в костюме по-прежнему было приятно. Джон словно проваливался с размаху в себя прежнего: отчаянного, до одури благодарного, неосознанно влюбленного по уши…  
Как там сказала доктор Фаулз? «Глубоко влюбленный».  
Взгляд Гарольда тоже скользнул по Джону оценивающе и одобрительно.  
— Ты тоже превосходно выглядишь, Джон, — сказал он. — Ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как мы познакомились.  
— Поседел, — возразил Джон.  
— Да, — согласился Гарольд, — но тебе необычайно идет. Пойдем?  
Когда они сели в машину — Джон был за рулем на этот раз — он спросил, куда они едут.  
— Нью-Йорк, — ответил Гарольд. — Угол Мэдисон и Пятой авеню.  
Джон узнал адрес моментально. Он сглотнул, завел машину. Его охватил поток дурных предчувствий: зачем Гарольд позвал его туда? Что он хочет сказать? Почему попросил его одеться как Человека в костюме? И почему сам выглядит точь-в-точь как тогдашний мистер Финч — ну разве что почти не хромает с тех пор, как сделал операцию пару лет назад…  
Библиотека была открыта — это поразило Джона. Он не заглядывал сюда много лет: до победы над Самаритянином они знали, что всемогущий ИИ будет следить за этим местом, а после Джон чувствовал, что будет неприятно видеть здесь раздор и запустение.  
И вот теперь здание сияло свежим ремонтом. Свободные от полиэтилена окна блестели, некоторые светились изнутри. На ступенях перед входом с колоннадой сидели люди — две девочки лет двенадцати, склонившиеся над огромной книгой, в одном конце, компания студентов из пяти человек, каждый уткнулся в свой телефон — в другом…  
Перед стеклянными дверьми на входе висела табличка. Теперь, благодаря возрастной дальнозоркости, Джон смог прочитать ее издали. «Мемориальный центр дополнительного компьютерного образования имени Н. Ингрэма». Посмотрел удивленно на Гарольда.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— У меня давно бродила эта идея. Глупо было бросать то, что способно приносить пользу. Даже после того, как здание было арестовано, оно все еще формально принадлежало мне… то есть одной из моих личностей. Я не мог ничего с ним сделать, пока за ним наблюдал Самаритянин. А после победы не сразу дошли руки. Но потом… Этот центр работает уже около года, сюда приезжают дети и взрослые со всего Нью-Йорка.  
Джон сглотнул.  
— И ты говоришь мне это только сейчас?  
— Я… вообще затянул с очень многими вещами, не так ли? — Гарольд взглянул слегка беспомощно. — Это лишь одна из наименее важных.  
Они помолчали, стоя на ступенях. Привычный нью-йоркский вечер сгущался вокруг, зажигались фонари. Позади сигналили клаксонами нетерпеливые водители в вечных пробках, тоненько визгливо лаял чей-то выгуливаемый терьерчик. Все то же самое, что десять лет назад.  
— Зайдем? — предложил Гарольд. — В этот час они уже закрываются, но я договорился об экскурсии.  
Внутри все еще оставались книги. Много книг. Странно было видеть тенистые проходы между стеллажами ярко освещенными. Странно было видеть уютные диванчики и мягкие кресла там, где раньше стояла Джонова амуниция и Гарольдовые запасные системные блоки. Там, где Рут когда-то сидела в фарадеевой клетке, разместилась секция с медицинской литературой, а там, где Лейла когда-то нашла Джоновы гранаты — детские книжки. То ли юмор Гарольда, то ли совпадение.  
Джон чувствовал себя слишком не по себе от всего этого, чтобы спрашивать. Ему было тяжело. И хорошо. Он даже не знал, с чем это сравнить…  
Никакого больше полумрака, никакой паутины в углах. Треснутая доска с номерами тоже исчезла. Гарольдов стол, правда, еще стоял, — и напротив него полукругом несколько рядов парт.  
Прочие учебные классы были оборудованы в боковых залах — например, там, где у Гарольда когда-то находилась станция по работе с аудио.  
— Библиотека тоже еще работает, — объяснил Гарольд. — Спрос на бумажные книги вырос в последнее время, хотя теперь их редко берут на дом. Это стало более элитным времяпрепровождением, модным среди интеллектуальной молодежи… ты знаешь, конечно.  
Джон кивнул. Он знал. Он все еще время от времени смотрел телевизор и общался с людьми.  
Он представил, каково здесь, в их прежнем секретном логове с его решетками и тайнами, когда тут собирается масса людей. Детей, молодежи, со своими яркими рюкзаками, громкими голосами и беззаботным смехом.  
— Чему тут учат? — спросил Джон.  
— Веб-дизайну, в основном, — ответил Гарольд с легкой гримаской. — Но и программированию тоже. К тому же, мы проводим еженедельные бесплатные мастер-классы по компьютерной безопасности.  
— «Мы»?  
— Я веду некоторые. Не очень часто.  
Джону захотелось закрыть глаза. Все это было так похоже на Гарольда — и так очевидно _слишком_. Гарольд и в самом деле удивлял его по сей день.  
— Джон… — Гарольд взял его за руку, и Джон впервые поглядел на него прямо.  
Они были одни на втором этаже библиотеки — наверное. В тишине чуть жужжали лампы дневного света.  
Лицо Гарольда казалось неуверенным, больным, как будто он боялся чего-то до чертиков. Явственно подготовив себя, он начал:  
— Последние события привели к тому, что я начал переосмысливать некоторые вещи… в частности, нашу жизнь вместе. И понял, что в наших отношениях проблемы далеко не только у тебя. Я так старался как можно меньше… — Гарольд запнулся, потом попробовал подобрать слова снова. — Досаждать — неправильное слово, но я старался оградить тебя от неприятностей. От неловкости. Мне всегда казалось, что это мой долг — позаботиться о том, чтобы наши отношения развивались максимально гладко и ровно, потому что ты и так уже позаботился обо всем остальном…  
«Я?! — хотел было сказать Джон. — Я ничего не делал, это все ты, Гарольд...» — но не смог перебить.  
Гарольд же продолжал:  
— И я пришел к выводу, что пренебрегал своими собственными нуждами, подавлял свои собственные страхи, чтобы только ненароком не повредить тебе. А в результате только сделал хуже. Неудивительно, что ты не можешь доверять мне, когда я не выказал тебе доверия!  
— О чем ты? — спросил Джон.  
— Я все говорю не о том, но, пожалуйста, выслушай меня, — торопливо произнес Гарольд. — Взять обручальное кольцо, например. Я всегда… я знал, что ты не любишь кольца и украшения, они мешают обращаться с оружием, увеличивают опасность травмы… Я ожидал, когда предложу кольца, что ты откажешься, и я бы тогда больше об этом не заговорил. И я думал, что золото — клише, я думал выбрать какой-нибудь другой сплав, может быть, предусмотреть дополнительные технические опции, вроде передатчика или какого-нибудь мелкого инструментария…  
— Гарольд, правда, к чему ты клонишь? — снова перебил его Джон, чувствуя нехорошее ощущение дежавю. Если Гарольд подслушивал то, о чем он говорил с Дженнифер пару недель назад… Но Гарольд обещал, да и Рут сказала, что он больше не слушал...  
— К тому, что я никогда не говорил тебе о своих желаниях. И в ваших отношениях с Грейс до сих пор существует недосказанность… ты думаешь, что если бы она приняла меня, я предпочел бы ее? — Гарольд покачал головой. — Нет. Я давно перестал быть тем человеком, которого она могла любить, и уж тем более потерял право на что-либо помимо платонического чувства к ней. Я думал, ты понимаешь, почему я никогда не называл… не давал определенному имени тому, что связывает нас… — Гарольд горько улыбнулся. — Точнее, я хотел обманывать себя, будто ты понимаешь. Но все это время я понимал в глубине души, что на самом деле это не так.  
— Тебе нужно говорить конкретнее, — сказал Джон.  
Он чувствовал странное: то ли падал куда-то, то ли летел.  
— Ты считаешь меня хорошим человеком, чем-то вроде своего морального компаса, — пробормотал Гарольд, пристально разглядывая их сомкнутые руки. — Но правда в том, что я никогда не спрашивал тебя, хочешь ли ты быть вместе со мной. Я просто предлагал тебе наиболее рациональный вариант. И ты, конечно, соглашался с моими предложениями.  
— Гарольд, — у Джона тревожно забилось сердце. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу тебе в чем-то отказать?  
— В этом-то и беда, — Гарольд смотрел ему в глаза, прямо, нежно и с горечью. — Я _знаю_ , что не можешь. И поэтому я не спросил. Я думал, если не попрошу — тебе будет легче отказаться от того, чего ты не хочешь. Найти какой-то предлог… Только сейчас понял, что, может быть, ты годами жил в нашей ситуации, а на самом деле ты хотел совершенно иного. Твое… психологическое состояние, работа в хосписе навели меня на эту мысль. Это очень мучает меня. Та… истерика, которую ты наблюдал пару недель назад, — плод таких раздумий.  
— Гарольд, — снова сказал Джон.  
Он подумал о своих разговорах с Картер. Об учениках в спортзале. О работе в хосписе, которая неожиданно открывала все новые и новые стороны. О Фаско, его сыне и хоккее. О Шоу и Рут, о Зои и Грейс. О новых «командах Машины», рассыпанных по крупным городам Америки. О Джулии Ингрэм, которая слала ему забавные заметки через фейсбук. Об Айрис, с которой он так и продолжал переписываться. Обо всей своей жизни, в которой не было Гарольда.  
Обо всей своей _счастливой_ жизни, несмотря ни на что. Ибо вселенная несправедлива, и иногда хэппи-энд достается даже ребятам вроде него.  
Вдруг Джон понял — он мог бы жить один.  
Это была странная, чужая, но почему-то очень приятная мысль. Ему было ради чего жить и без Гарольда. Невероятная идея, почти фальшивая, не его — но она постучалась к нему и не хотела уходить.  
— И поэтому я спрашиваю тебя сейчас, — сказал Гарольд. — Джон, скажи… ты правда хочешь все это? Нас… этот брак, этот дом? Или — к черту дом, мы можем переехать куда угодно, хоть в ту же Африку. Ты хочешь жить дальше — со мной?  
Джон хотел было засмеяться, сказать «да», поцеловать Гарольда со всей силой своего облегчения.  
Но что-то остановило.  
— Я… должен подумать над этим, — сказал он осторожно. — Ты же понимаешь, это очень важный вопрос.  
В глазах Гарольда расцвела улыбка.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, пожимая руку Джона. — Спасибо тебе.

____  
[1] Охотничья винтовка  
[2] Сыграл мистера Рочестера в экранизации «Джен Эйр»  
[3] Один из медвежат Гамми — Ворчун.


End file.
